Kiss Me, My Doll
by Mew-Flynn
Summary: What happens when a Doll falls in love with its Master? LenxRin. Not Twincest. Based mainly off the song, Bloody My Doll. Rating may change as story progresses. R
1. Prologue

**AN: **Heheh, hello there! This is my first fanfic here on the site...and my second fanfic overall. I'm pretty proud of this, which is a rare occasion for me. I might be making slight tweaks every now and then, and I don't have a set update schedule. I mainly work on the fanfic during study halls at school, then have some of my friends beta test it for me. But I hope to update possibly once a week or two. Please enjoy, feel free to point out any mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VOCALOID. I wish I did.

* * *

The world has its secrets. Everyone seems to have one. Some are big, others small. Mine…well, my secret's pretty big I guess. Supernaturally big.

Not many people would believe me if I told them. If I could tell them. But to be honest… I'm not too normal to begin with. My parents were both killed when I was eight, leaving me all alone. I remember the night quite clearly. Sitting in a dark alleyway, curled into a ball and sobbing. I was there for at least an hour or two before he found me.

He silently stared at me for a moment, before outstretching his hand. I should have been smarter. I guess I should have run away. He was a stranger, after all. But…I'm not quite sure; something just attracted me to him. So I gave him my trust, and took his hand.

Now that I'm older, I don't really regret my decision. Even though, making that decision did take away my chances of being normal. You see, he was – and is – a vampire. And he has marked me as his 'Doll' – his main source of food. But I don't really care. Because somehow…

…I've fallen in love with him.


	2. Nightly Routine

A loud chime emits from the school building, marking both the end of after school activities, and the end of the school week. The medium-sized group of students that stayed behind begins to flood into the front courtyard. This group includes me and two of my friends- Luka and Miku. We walk outside side-by-side, our books and bags in our arms. Miku and Luka are discussing something about music class, I think. I'm not really paying attention. My mind is fixated on the setting sun. I still manage to walk along with them.

"…Rin…Hey, Rin…you with us?"

I quickly turn to Luka. Her long pink hair is tied into a low ponytail, her eyes staring at me with worry. Luka is older than me by two years, give or take a few months. I sometimes thought of her as an older sister figure.

"..Oh... Sorry about that." I let out somewhat of a nervous chuckle. "So…what were we talking about?"

"Well-"

"Luka and I were thinking that we could all study at her place tonight, for the test on Monday." Miku quickly butts in. Luka nudged the aqua-haired girl.

"I was going to say that. Anyways, you up for it Rin?"

"It does sound like fun…" I trail off. Miku huffs.

"..But you're gonna ditch us like you do every night, aren't you?"

I blush slightly and sigh.

"…Well?"

"…I MIGHT come over, It really all depends…"

"On what? Rin, you always ditch us when we plan anything during the night. We still don't know where you go exactly." Luka glares while Miku crosses her arms. I twiddle my fingers for a moment, looking down. I begin to stutter.

"..Well…Luka, it's…very important, and…I kinda can't say and… well-"

**_'Come to me, My Doll.'_**

I freeze.

"…Well what?" Miku urges me on.

"..A-ah…"

**_'Rin….Come to me…'_**

"I…I have to go!" And without much warning, I dart for the front gate, leaving my friends in shock. I can hear them both calling to me, but I can't go back. Someone much more important is calling for me.

His call always does this to me. I can't disobey his commands, no matter how hard I try. And every night, that fact found me running through the streets of the city, taking shortcuts through alleys, hurrying to where he was. Pretty much every time he called for me, he would be in the same place - An old abandoned house near the edge of the city. That was his 'home' I guess, for a lack of a better word.

Getting there isn't too bad. Both my school and apartment are no more than a ten minute walk away. Of course, I always ran which made the trip about five minutes. The path leading to the house is shaded, making it hard to see at night. Trees had grown overhead, creating a canopy effect. The last rays of sunlight pierce the few holes in the nature-created roof. Some leaves on the ground rustle under my school shoes as I run. The house was just at the end of the path.

Now, the house isn't in too bad condition. For the most part, it looks like every other house. The only difference being that the windows and doors have been boarded up. The lawn isn't in good of condition, either. I take careful steps as I make my way to the front door. It seems to be nailed shut with boards, but I know better. I look around before setting my books and bag down into the overgrown grass. Without much effort, I turn the knob and the door opens. The boards were nailed to the door, but not to the surrounding wall, making it still useable.

Picking up my books, I head into the entryway. I try to catch my breath after running the entire way. After a moment, I close the door behind me. In the entryway, there are three paths - A hallway towards the left, and two staircases. One leads upstairs, the other down into the basement. I descend the basement stairs, his command still in effect.

Once at the bottom, I run into an old door. But the door's knob has been replaced with a solid gold one. One of his touches. It was fairly dark, but it still shined slightly. I quickly dig into my bag, extracting a key. The key as well was gold. It also didn't really look like a modern key. The top was intricately designed- it resembles a pointed club shape. And in the middle, a tiny diamond-shaped jewel, dyed truly red… But I have grown accustomed to seeing it every night. I stick the key into the small lock under the doorknob. A swift turn to the right unlocks the door, it popping open slightly. Putting the key away, I slowly slip in.

Unlike the hallway, the room isn't completely black – there are a few candles here and there. The room is fairly big, different parts assigned different uses. A sitting area, a book area, a wardrobe…And a giant Victorian-style bed, with a rather large canopy. And there he sits, staring off in the opposite direction.

I quickly bow, staring straight at the ground. I can sense when he turns to look at me, when his deep red eyes lock on to me. Even though I can't see him, I know that he's smiling. He always does.

"…Good evening, My Doll…"

"…Good evening…Master Len."

I stand back up, looking at him. His head is being help up by his right arm, which in turn rested on his knee. He's smiling, just as I knew he would be, with a shut mouth. Master's short, dirty blonde hair was held back into a low ponytail with a red ribbon. He was wearing what he considered to be his sleeping clothes – An old, white button down shirt and black pants. Master chuckles slightly, ushering me over to the bed with his free hand. I quickly walk over, sitting down beside him. His height is just a few centimeters over my own.

Master carefully lifts his head up, using his hand to caress my cheek. Once I feel his long nails against my skin, I look down blushing.

"Heh…My cute little Doll. Are you doing well tonight?" His voice sounds young and sweet, yet still powerful.

"Yes, I'm doing fine Master." I answer, and then look up. "Are you hungry?"

He carefully brings his face closer to mine, closing his eyes.

"Starving~"

Master continues to move in, forcing me to lean back onto some nearby pillows. I can feel more heat beginning to radiate from my face. I gently lay my hand on his chest, pushing back slightly.

"Ah...please, wait."

He sits back upright, staring at me a bit confused. I rise as well, my blush decreasing. I wait a second, before reaching down and pulling my school shirt off above my head. Master continues to watch with that adorable confused expression. I throw my shirt to the other side of the bed, leaving my lace bra as my only upper body covering. I giggle and blush again.

"Heheh…This is my last clean school shirt…and I don't really feel like doing laundry tonight…" I lean back onto the mound of pillows. Master pauses before smirking.

"I wouldn't make a mess…And you should know by now that I try to savor every single drop."

He leans over me again, his face positioned at my neck. I turn my head to make it easier for him. His hand makes its way to the crick of my neck, softly rubbing it. I hear him sigh. Master moves up for a moment, his lips now pressed to my ear.

"Thank you for the meal…"

I let my eyelids relax, and close my eyes. I can feel him move back down to my neck, his lips now gently kissing my skin. After a few kisses, I feel him open his mouth. I know exactly what to expect. Master rubs his fangs against my neck before letting them slowly sink in. I breathe in sharply. Even though he had been doing this every night for a few years, the sensation still stung. My body tenses up for a moment, but quickly relaxes as he begins to suck. I open my eyes partly, staring off into space.

I had gotten used to the feeling of my blood being drained from my body, but it still makes me weak. I breathe in again as he pulls out, feeling myself trembling a bit. Master then reaches his arm around my waist, holding me up. He grabs my hand and holds it out as he licks the bite wound he made. I try my hardest to stay conscious.

"My sweet little Doll…" He whispers into my skin, "…So delicious."

"P-Please….Master…Don't say that…"

"Ah, forgive me…"

"…It's…It's okay, M-Master…Anything for you…" My voice is unsteady.

"Rin…did I take too much? You sound weaker than usual…"

"N-no…It's fine…I'm…I've got a bit of stress from school, so that's…also…making me tired."

Master stops, and gives me a look of concern.

"..Tomorrow is Sunday, isn't it? You have no school…stay here and rest."

"Ah…Well…I really shouldn't, I've got a test to study for…"

"…"

I regain enough energy to sit up on my own. Master lets go of me, still seeming to be worried. He sighs and stands up from the bed.

"…At least...stay here until you're strong enough to walk. Then you can go." Master begins to head over to the wardrobe, leaving me on the bed. I let my finger run across my neck. The wound has already healed. We both remain silent as he begins rummaging through the wardrobe. Master pulls out his usual pinstripe vest, and another red ribbon. As he put them on, Master managed to strike up a conversation with me again.

Every night was like this for the most part. Once Master Len was fed, we'd talk for a while about things. Any things. If Master was human, he'd be around my age most likely- 14. So I find it pretty easy to talk with him. I also help to keep him updated with the human world, since he doesn't go out much, even at night. It's nice.

About an hour passes before Master Len lets me leave. I quickly bow before leaving, and go the way I came. Just the normal nightly routine.


	3. Regret

My right eye twitches.

I bombed my test- A 52. Of course, this wasn't the first time.

_'I wonder sometimes why I even bother…_' I slump forward as other departing students passed by. After a moment, someone grabs my shoulder and pushes down slightly, as if to get a better view.

"Oh wow, Rin. Math doesn't seem to be your strong point." I recognize the voice to be Miku.

"School in general isn't my strong point…" I groan.

"You probably would have done better if you came and studied with us…"

"Miku, please…I don't need the guilt trip…"

"What guilt trip?"

"…Never mind. How did you do on your test?"

"92. Luka really helped me understand the concepts and formulas."

"I'm…so happy for you."

I avert my gaze away from her. A bit of jealously courses through my veins. I really shouldn't feel too bad; I have an excuse for my poor grades. Too bad I couldn't use it. You see, I missed out on going to school for a few years once Master Len took me in. I also didn't go out much; especially right after I found out that he was a vampire. Master kept me chained up for a couple months, actually. It's not as bad as it sounds, though. The chains were light- I just couldn't leave the house.

My face reddens slightly as I recall the chains. _'I wonder if maybe Master has some kind of bondage fetish…'_

Miku saves me from my current thoughts…But she does it by slamming her palm into my back. It causes me to jerk forward.

"Hey, cheer up! Since we didn't have to stay after today, you want to come over to my place to study? The test is over, but it couldn't hurt."

"Eh…I guess it wouldn't…" I look up into the sky. There is still a good amount of daylight. "..Yeah, I think I will."

Miku gives me one of her trademark smirks. "Good!"

The excited aqua-haired girl grabs me by the wrist and drags me off the school grounds.

"…This is impossible."

I basically slam my head into Miku's kitchen table. I can hear Miku trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Aha, Rin, this isn't as hard as you think! See, look here. Luka showed me how to do problems like this…"

She continues to talk. I look up at her through my hair, not really focused on what she's saying. Miku is pointing at her textbook- I didn't take mine out, knowing that I'd have to leave quickly once Master called- as she explains the equation. My gaze wanders over to the other side of the kitchen. Miku's older brother Kaito is digging into their freezer. He was probably looking for ice cream. Miku had told me that he was addicted to the stuff. I then look at the clock. It was just a matter of time before-

**_'Come to me, My Doll.'_**

I stand up. Miku stops and looks at me.

"Eh? Rin?"

"I've gotta go now, thanks for trying to help me though." I begin gathering my stuff into my arms. She watches me, confused. Kaito looks over as well, a spoon hanging from his lips.

"B-But…why so sudden? Rin, where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it; I'll see you at school tomorrow."

**_'Rin….'_**

"I'm coming, Master…" I mutter under my breath.

"…What did you say…?"

"Oh, ah…It's nothing, Miku. I'll see you later, okay?" I quickly bow and rush out, not looking at my friend.

_'She's gonna hate me tomorrow, but I don't have a choice…'_

I thought about school and Miku the entire run. By the time I reached Master Len's house, I was completely and utterly stressed out.

"Good evening, my sweet little Doll." Master is smiling his cute smile as usual. I manage a half smile.

"Good…evening, Master…"

"…Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…A bit stressed, I guess." I rub the back of my head before putting my things down. I go and sit down beside him as usual. Master now seems a bit expressionless, his red eyes looking at me.

"So, what are you stressed over?"

"I guess…school mainly. I failed another test." I sigh and lay down on his bed, staring up at the canopy. He lies down as well, still looking at me. "But…I guess it kinda makes sense considering how many years I didn't go to school."

"…I'm sorry."

I turn onto my side to look at Master. "M-Master….you don't need to apologize. I don't regret anything you've done for me the last six years…" My voice loses volume as I speak, slightly embarrassed. It's down to a whisper by the time I ask, "…Are you hungry?"

Master doesn't answer for a second. His eyes look away, and his face seems to turn slightly pink.

"Yeah…"

* * *

_(Len's POV)_

I feel downright horrible. And drinking my Doll's blood makes it even worse.

I knew from the very beginning that when I took Rin in, I shattered her chances of having a truly normal life as a human. But I couldn't help it. When I first found her six years ago in that alley, when she stared up at me with her beautiful sea green eyes through her golden short hair…I had to have her. And because of my stupid greed, she's now having so many problems.

_'Stupid. So stupid. I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid…'_

"Ah…Eh…M-Master…!"

My chain of thoughts is broken by my Doll's heavenly voice. I then realize that my little internal 'pep talk' is causing me to dig my fangs in deeper than usual. I quickly remove myself from her neck.

"A-Ah….forgive me…" I look away, her sweet blood spilling over from my mouth slightly. I use my hand to wipe it away. She manages a very weak smile.

"N-no Master….It's….okay…"

Another thing I hated. How every time after I eat, it leaves her extremely weak. I help her to sit up. Holding my Doll by her waist, I lick the bite mark clean- It's still bleeding a little.

It takes longer for her to recover her energy tonight. This makes me hate myself even more. I still let her go, though…But I decide to follow her, just to make sure she is okay. Once she leaves, I wait two minutes or so before going after her. I don't want her to know.

I make sure to stay right on top of her. Jumping from tree to tree, I keep my Doll in my field of vision. She… seems to be walking fairly slow, staring at the ground. She occasionally looks up when the leaves rumbled. But I stay hidden. After a few minutes, I start to relax. We were just a few more blocks away from her apartment.

And that's where she collapses.

I panic. I quickly look around. No one in sight. But before I could swoop down to help, she sits up on her own. Even from a distance, I can see that she's shaking slightly. It takes her a moment to get back up, but then she continues almost as if nothing had happened.

I bury my face into my hands and begin shaking myself. My Doll continues on. I don't follow. Once she is out of sight, I punch a nearby branch without warning. The thick piece of wood and bark snaps like a twig and falls to the ground below. I then sit there, debating whether or not to stay there and let the sun kill me. It takes me a while before I turn and head back home.

For the rest of the night, I lay in bed just thinking. Right before I fall asleep, I make up my mind about two things. First off, I care for my Doll more than a normal vampire would. More than a normal vampire SHOULD.

Secondly, because I care, I wasn't going to call for her tomorrow.


	4. Rescue

I find it hard to stay awake the next day. My lunch goes untouched for the most part- I'm resting my eyes. The only thing holding me up is my hand. I tune out the other chatting students. Well, most of them. I'm just about to lose consciousness when-

"RIN!"

My eyes shoot open, my arm accidentally knocking over my bento. Dead silence engulfs the classroom as people began to stare. I look up to find Miku staring at me with a deadly glare. There also seems to be water in her eyes… I gulp.

"E-Eh…huh? Oh, Miku….hey there…"

Miku's palms slam into my desk. I almost jump out of my seat.

"Don't 'Hey there' me! I want to know what last night was all about!"

"L-Last night…? Well, I had to go, I'm-"

"Why did you leave so suddenly?! What was so important that you had to do that?!" The stares of my other classmates and Miku begin to burn.

_'Oh God…she's pissed…'_

"WELL?!?"

"M-Miku! I'm sorry, okay?! I…I can't tell you! But I can assure you that it's important! I just-"

I pause, looking down and closing my eyes. "I just…"

"…Don't worry about it."

My eyes slowly open. I can see that her hands are trembling. I look up to see that she was now staring down at my desk. Her voice is unsteady, almost like it was about to shatter into a million pieces.

"Miku…" I whisper.

"…I'm sorry, Rin…I'll see you later, okay?"

Before I can object, the twin-tailed teen runs from the classroom, not even bothering to slide the door close behind her. I reach for her as she runs, but once she's out of sight, I retract my arm back. I stare at the door, trying to ignore the eyes that were now on me. After a moment, I turn and pick up my ruined lunch. It's impossible for me to hide the red on my face.

_'I wish…I could tell you, Miku, but …'_

* * *

Miku doesn't talk to me for the rest of the day. Guilt eats away at my very being. By the time school lets out, I'm buried in a hole of depression. I walk out by myself- Luka was absent, no Miku in sight- with my head barely being supported by my neck. I constantly sigh as I walk to my apartment. It is still daylight, but I wished that Master Len would call for me. Being with him was always a comfort.

I blush slightly, my mind imagining… Being in his arms, surprisingly warm, his hand softly going through my hair, his lips-

_'…Rin. Stop. Now. Think about what you're saying….thinking…'_

I let out a groan. For the last few years, I had been trying my hardest to keep my feelings about Master buried…thoughts like that sometimes surfaced though.

_'I shouldn't feel like that…Master Len is….My master, and I'm his Doll….'_

I sigh for the umpteenth time as I carry myself up the stairs to my second floor apartment. It's really small, a single bedroom. But it's just me. And I don't spend too much time in it anyway.

Once inside, I drop my books by the door and go to my room. I then proceed to throw myself onto the bed and huff.

"Why does everything have to be so hard? " I complain to thin air. I raise my head from the comforter, looking around.

The room…is practically empty. Just a bed and closet. Quite boring. Back with Master Len, I had pretty extravagant stuff. I was a bit spoiled, I guess. But I'm smart enough to know that material items aren't that important.

…

I still missed being with Master all the time, though.

_'We both agreed that being around other humans was a good idea…but I'm kind of regretting it now…'_

My form refuses to leave the bed until he calls for me.

* * *

I open my eyes to see bright sunlight coming from a nearby window.

_'….Wait….sunlight?!'_

I quickly sit up, my hair a tangled mess. My confused gaze wanders the room. I guess that I dozed off…But wait. It was morning now. Did that mean that…?

"…He didn't call?"

My body slumps a bit. This was the first time ever that he didn't call for me. Something in the pit of my stomach makes me worry. I try to shake it off, though.

"It's probably nothing…he'll call tonight…"

* * *

Three nights in a row. Three nights without being called by him. The last time he called me was Tuesday night. Now it was Saturday. Now, I was worried. But he had to call me tonight.

…Right?

A word doesn't escape my lips as I leave the school sulking. Miku's talking to me again, but I really don't have anything to say. She and Luka walk beside me as usual. We stayed after to clean the classroom. The sun is setting.

"…Hey, Miku…" Luka whispers, acting as if I was deaf. "Is Rin okay?"

"…"

"…Hmm. Rin, are you okay? I mean, I know you're usually pretty quiet, but today you look downright depressed."

I give a delayed response. "Oh. I'm…just…"

"What's on your mind?"

Miku doesn't talk. She simply listens. I sigh.

"…I'm…worried about someone. That's all."

"Why?"

"…I haven't seen him in a few days…" I whisper.

For a moment we walk in silence. Then Luka jumps in front of me. She grabs my shoulders, forcing me to stop. She has a giant grin on her face. I stare at her, extremely confused.

"W-what?!"

"RIN. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you had a boyfriend!"

_'…What. Did Luka just say…?'_

"B-boyfriend?"

"Yeah! That's where you've been going at night, right? To see your boyfriend?"

"...Y-Yeah…"

_'Just go along with it…'_

"Rin, if you told us sooner, we wouldn't harass you so much about ditching us! If it's for a boy, we don't mind! Right, Miku?"

Miku blushes and looks away. Luka removes herself from my shoulders, and runs behind me. She pushes me in the direction of the gate. I resist slightly.

"Now, if you're so worried about him, go see him!"

"Ah, Luka-"

"GO!"

I can't really reject. I did want to see Master Len… I stop resisting and begin running for the gate. I halt momentarily and wave back at Luka and Miku. Luka returns my wave. Miku is still blushing.

I take the normal route to the abandoned house. My mind is animated with thoughts, every single one about Master. I wonder why he didn't call for the last three nights. I hope that he is okay. I'm also beating myself up mentally for not going to check on him sooner.

My heart is beating very fast as I take out my special key and put it into the lock. It continues to pick up speed as the door unlocks and creaks open. I drop my books on the floor as I walk in quickly.

"Master-"

The quick beating of my heart stops.

There he is, on his bed…curled into a tight ball, shaking.

* * *

_(Len's POV)_

Too weak. Too goddamn weak.

A vampire is able to last a week or two without feeding. I can barely last 3 days.

And now, here I am, curled up in a ball, trying not to go insane from hunger. Everything hurts. But I refuse to call for her.

_'…I probably don't even have the energy to. It's better this way….'_

I hear the door open. My Doll's sweet scent fills my nose.

_'…No…'_

"Master-"

Then silence.

I slowly lift my head to look at her. It's the first time I've ever seen her with a horrified stare. It makes my chest hurt even more. But I was doing this for her…

Rin quickly rushes to my side and crawls onto the bed. Her hand makes its way to my cheek, gently caressing it. It relaxes me slightly.

"M-Master…what's happening to you?! What's wrong…?"

"….R-Rin…"

"Master Len…Don't tell me you've gone without eating….Why?!" I can see water, tears forming in her eyes. I don't answer her, and look away. After a second, she jerks my head up, and I hiss in pain. She holds it close to her neck. I try my hardest to keep my mouth shut.

_'My Doll, Rin….stop, and just leave…'_ I'd command her to, if I had the strength.

"Master, please…"

_'Damn it, don't you know what you're asking?'_

"…Master Len…" I spot a tear run down her slender neck. She holds me even closer. I grab and squeeze her shirt, to steady myself. I close my eyes.

"Master, please, you should know by now that I don't mind!"

I stay silent. By the sound of her voice, she's crying rather hard now. Rin shakes me several times.

"Master Len! Please, I don't want to lose you!! Master!!"

"…"

"At least do it for me, Master, I want you to! Please, please Master!!"

My mouth cracks open ever so slightly.

"Master, why?! Master Len, I don't want you to die!! Master…I…I..." Her voice cracks as she stutters.

_'…Rin, why…'_

"...I love you, Master!!"

My self control breaks after hearing those words.

* * *

_(Rin's POV)_

I scream as I feel Master's fangs dig deep into my neck. Tears continue to overflow from my eyes. Despite all that, I feel greatly relieved. My scream fades into silent crying. I stare at the ceiling as Master feeds. I smile. The feeling of weakness soon overcomes me.

I whisper I love you before falling unconscious.

* * *

**AN: **I swear, this was the hardest chapter for me to write yet. ORZ. ;; So emotional. But my beta testers/friends loved it. So just a quick THANK YOU to them, and then also to my reviewers. I'm really happy that this is going over so well!


	5. Rendezvous

**AN:** I'm so sorry for the delaaaay~! Please, I hope you enjoy this chapter... According to Word it's 13 pages long. ;; So much to stick into one chapter. There are also about...4 song references or so in here. Can you catch them all? Some are very obvious...The first person who does...maybe I'll give them a cameo of some sort? Who knows...Anyways, as always, thanks for everyone who is enjoying this so far! Keep reviewing, it helps me to keep going. OH, and thanks to Kazearashi for translating SKELETON LIFE.

* * *

I regain consciousness in Master's bed. Weakness still courses through my body. I lift myself up partly, staring down at a pillow. My mind is still half out of it. It takes me a moment to sit up completely.

I don't notice that I'm in a different outfit right away. My school uniform has been replaced with an elegant dark green dress- A dress Master Len made for me a few months before I took up school again. My mind wanders back for a second, back to the night he gave it to me. I silently blush. My eyes then crawl to the edge of the bed. There my uniform sits, perfectly folded, its sailor-styled collar literally drenched in blood. I avert my gaze.

I sit in complete silence. My mind suddenly comes alive, remembering what had happened. I dwell on the thoughts. What I did…Many people would call it idiotic. I regret nothing.

I look around again. My eyes soon find Master Len- he's sitting in a chair facing the opposite direction. But I can still make out that his face is in his hands.

_'…Master.'_

Somehow, I manage to crawl to the edge of the bed and stand up. My body trembles slightly, my strength returning very slowly. The floor is made of wood, and is cold on my - now bare - feet. I use the bed to steady myself as I walk towards him. My speed decreases once I run out of bed to lean on. The dress just barely touches the floor.

I unsteadily walk to the chair. Master doesn't move- his only sign of life is his chest, rising and falling. I stand right in front of him. All of a sudden…My eyes become inundated with water. The tears quietly spill over. I collapse to my knees, the dress cushioning the impact, if only slightly. I softly smile as I rest my head on his knees. My eyes continue to run, even closed.

"…I'm so happy…That you're okay, Master."

"I'm so sorry…" He removes his hands, placing one on my head.

"Could you at least tell me why…?"

"…For you."

I open my eyes and look up. Master looks away.

"…Me?"

"I've caused- …I feel horrible for how much I've affected your life…"

"But…I told you already, that…I love everything you've done for me."

"Rin-"

"If you never found me in that alley on that day…I don't know where I'd be right now, I don't even know if I'd be alive…"

Silence. I put my head back down and blush.

"…Rin…My Doll…"

"Yes, Master?"

"…Do you really love me?"

My eyes dilate. I look back up quickly, my face completely red. The tears cease. He smiles at me gently, removing his hand from my hair.

_'…I guess…I should come clean…'_

"Yes, you should."

I twitch. It was embarrassing when he read my thoughts like that. I look to the side.

"…Y-Yeah…I love you. I have… for a while."

"…Heh."

Master prepares to stand up. I remove myself from his legs, scooting back. But just as soon as he gets up, he sits back down on the floor in front of me. I look at him, slightly confused, and lean my head to the side.

"Master? Is there something you-"

My words are cut off by his lips meeting mine. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer. I don't resist. The embrace and kiss make me feel like I'm melting…Pure bliss.

It seems to go on forever, but even as he breaks away, it feels much too short. His hold on me eases up. I feel a strand of saliva still dripping from my mouth, as if craving for more. I let out what could only be described as a very short and quiet moan. My face turns red again.

He smiles, his hand rising up and caressing my cheek gently. I lean into it. My eyes gaze down, my heartbeat rising slightly.

"…My love…" He whispers. I smile, tears threatening to stain my face again.

"Don't…ever do anything stupid like that again…"

"If that makes you happy."

"It does."

I lean forward, my form falling into his lap. He gently hugs me. We stay like this for a moment.

"…Hey."

"Yes, Master?"

"How about…Next Saturday night, we do something out in town?"

"Eh, are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"That…sounds nice."

Another period of silence.

"Master Len…I think I want to stay here with you this Sunday, if that's okay. I don't have school, so…"

"…Ah…eh…"

"Hmm, Master is something wrong?"

"…Well…You were…Kind of passed out through Sunday already…It's Sunday night. Actually, really early Monday morning, I guess…"

"…Eh?!"

* * *

The next passing days are spent in my own little world of happiness. After what feels like a short week, Saturday finally returns. I hum happily as I sweep the classroom. Miku picks up on it as she stands by the window clapping erasers.

"Hey…you've been super happy this week. I take it things are going well for you and….your boyfriend…"

"Yes, very well~" Could Master and I be considered boyfriend and girlfriend? Possibly. But at the moment, I couldn't care less. I do a quick spin as I put away the broom. Luka walks in, and immediately gives me a strange smile.

"Well, look who's still all positive." She smirks.

"Yes~"

"Hey, by the way, you did great in Chorus today. That song you sung, 'Kosmos, Cosmos', it sounded nice. I think Ms. Prima is really impressed by your singing talent."

"Thanks, Luka!" I smile. Luka laughs, Miku blushes. "So, are you ready to go? I think we're finished here…"

"Yeah, ready Miku?"

"Y-Yeah…" Miku stutters slightly, her face still red. I look over at her as she puts away the chalkboard erasers.

"Hey, Miku, are you okay?"

"Fine, fine…Let's get going."

Miku and I grab our bags and head for the door. We talk about our day as we walk, Miku oddly not saying much. I start to feel a tiny bit worried about her. The final bell rings just as we reach our lockers. Our mouths continue to ramble as we get the last of our stuff.

"So Rin~ you off to see your boyfriend?" Luka giggles slightly.

"A bit later…I have to stop back home first." I blush. My thoughts go to Master, wondering what we would do. Luka pats me on the back.

"Okay. Miku and I plan on going out tonight anyway, right, Miku?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're going shopping~!" Her mood seems to pick up, hearing the plans mentioned. My feeling of worry fades.

"I hope you two have fun then. I'm going to go ahead, if that's fine."

"Sure, see you Rin!"

I pick up a bit of speed, heading to my apartment to change.

* * *

Night had finally fallen. The town is still quite alive though- Many people still cover the streets. I rock back and forth on my heels as I wait on the corner.

_'This was the place Master said to wait for him…right?'_

I curse my memory silently and then look down at my watch. 6:59 PM. He would be here soon. If this was the place I was supposed to meet him. I sigh, looking down at my shoes. For the special occasion, I wore a short yellow dress without straps, covered by a white jacket, and then slip-on shoes. As for jewelry, I had on a locket Master had given to me when we first met, and a few bracelets Miku and Luka had given me. A big white ribbon adorned my hair. I felt quite proud of the outfit, hoping Master would be pleased.

_'Now where is Master…?'_

"…Rin? Rin, is that you?" I turn my head to see both Luka and Miku rushing towards me.

"E-eh?! Miku, Luka, what are you doing out here?"

"Well, I told you we were going shopping." Luka raised some bags that were hanging from her arms. "We aren't even half way through yet, though…"

Luka had her hair down, a low-cut shirt showing off her bust. She was also wearing a brown skirt that fell to her ankles, matching sandals on her feet. Miku on the other hand had her hair up in her trademark twin tails. They were tied with black and white ribbons, which complimented her short white dress with its black lace bottom. She had black knee socks on as well, with black dress shoes. Only a single bag was in her hand.

"Nice outfit, Rin."

"Ah, thanks Luka."

"So, Rin…What are you doing here?" Miku questions. Her face seems slightly pink. I look off.

"Ah, well…I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh, who is it~?" Luka chimes in.

"I'm waiting for-"

"She would be waiting for me."

Someone from behind grabs my arm. I turn around to see Master Len…at least, I think. Well, whoever grabbed me is wearing a short sleeved shirt, yellow, with a white star on the sleeve. A pair of old jeans and sneakers covers his lower half. His short hair is pulled into a stubby ponytail with a rubber band. His eyes are a cool shade of…blue?

"Ma-"

His finger comes up and rests on my lips.

**_'While we're in public, just call me Len…'_**

He removes his finger.

"…Len…"

This was definitely him. But he looks pretty different… I don't get much of a chance to ponder on it though. Both Miku and Luka jump in. The two girls grab my arms and pull me away.

"Uhm, Len, right? Excuse us."

"…No problem…?" He stares, confused.

Once out of earshot, the two let go of me. They stare at me with wide eyes. I take a step back.

"So, this is him, right? Your boyfriend?" Luka asks quickly.

"Uh…yeah…"

"Oh my God, Rin! He's adorable! Where did you meet him, tell me he has a brother, a cousin, ANYTHING~!"

"So that's the guy you've been seeing…?" Miku isn't as enthusiastic as Luka.

"Y-yeah…"

"You are SO lucky, Rin! I'd give anything for a cute man like him!" Luka begins jumping up and down. Miku looks away.

"Ah, Miku…"

"Okay you two! Lets not keep that cutie waiting~"

Luka starts to drag Miku and me back to where Ma-…Len waits. He's smiling.

_'…He heard every word, didn't he…?'_

**_'Yes I did~' _**

I sigh.

"So, the name's Len, right? I'm Luka, and this is Miku."

"H-hello, Len…"

"Ah, I've heard a little bit about you both from Rin. It's nice to meet you both." He bows. I blush. Luka giggles.

"Hee, such a gentleman…So, what are you two lovebirds planning on doing tonight?"

"Well, we didn't really have much of a plan…We can join you two, if it isn't too much of a hassle."

"Oh, are you sure?"

I try to get a word in. "Well, actually-"

"If you insist…I can't say no!" Luka cuts me off. I roll my eyes. Len smirks. "We're gonna hit one more store before grabbing something for dinner, if you wanna come."

"Sounds like fun." Len replies. Miku still has yet to say anything else. She seems to be caught off guard when Luka grabs her by the arm and drags her.

"Well, let's get going!"

The two girls walk off, not looking back. I groan and cover my eyes, slightly embarrassed. Len grabs my hand and squeezes it. I look over to him.

"L-Len…" I whisper.

"Yes, My Doll?"

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Don't worry about it, alright?" He kisses my cheek. "Now, let's go catch up with them."

"Ah, Len…"

"Hmm?"

"…You look so different…"

Len smiles, one of his fangs showing. I give him a small smile back, and stare at his eyes.

"…And how did you change your eye color?"

"Very simple, I'm wearing contacts."

"…Should I ask where you got them…?"

"Not really."

"Okay then."

We walk hand in hand to catch up with Luka and Miku.

* * *

_(Miku's POV)_

I don't like Len. I don't like him at all.

I switch between watching him and Rin. Luka was bombarding him with questions. Rin's adorable face was glowing pink with every word.

"So, Len, what's your full name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Len Shion." He smiles. That stupid smile. Something about it makes me mad inside.

"Nice, nice…How old are you?"

"14."

Rin's hand goes up to cover her mouth. It looks like she's trying to hide a smile. Was he lying about his age? Suspicion begins to build. I tune out his and Luka's conversation. My gaze wanders from the group. I stare at myself as we walk by a window display. Behind my reflection, I see Rin smiling happily. I blush.

Ever since I met Rin…Let's just say that I've never had feelings like that for another girl. There's just…something about her. I recall the first time we met- seeing her on the rooftop of the school, singing softly. My heart had skipped a beat. But now it hurts. Part of me is glad to see her so happy. But another side of me was mad that she had found that happiness with someone else. I grit my teeth at the thought.

It takes us about five minutes to walk to a nearby department store. My mind drifts away from my unrequited love as clothes make their way into my line of vision. Shopping was one of my favorite pastimes. It also hits me- this could be a chance to get Rin away from Len for a while. I smile as we walk in, my mind plotting.

"Hey, Rin!" I jump in front of her and her so-called boyfriend. I grab her arm, pulling her further into the store. "C'mon, there are some bathing suits I wanted to show you."

"Eh? But Miku, we're just now going into spring…"

"Summer will be here before you know it!"

Rin waves to Len. I pull harder.

* * *

"Hey, Luka…what do you think of this one?" I walk out of the changing room, sporting a white one-piece bathing suit. There is a black outline of a cat on the bottom. I twirl around in front of a mirror.

"I think it suits you perfectly!" Luka claps. I look over to Len, who is sitting in a nearby chair. He looks a bit bored. This makes me happy.

"You really think? Maybe I should try a two-piece…" I pause. "…Oh, speaking of two-pieces….Rin, are you done yet?"

"I'M NOT COMING OUT."

I twitch. Len and Luka stare.

"It can't be that bad, come on…"

"N-No Miku…I'm embarrassed…."

I look at Luka, a bit disappointed. I then turn to Len.

…

…For a second…I thought…I saw his eyes flash red…

I rub my eyes and look again. They're blue now.

_'…What the…?'_

Rin all of a sudden walks out, her arms covering as much as they could. I take a good look at her. Her beautiful thin form covered barely by a dark red bikini that Len had chosen for her. I cover my nose, expecting blood to gush out. My face turns deep red.

"R-Rin! You…you look…you look-"

"My sweet Rin, you look amazing~" Len jumps up from the chair and walks over to her. I'm still in too much shock to move.

"Wow, Rin, so lucky…you look great in that." Luka claps again. I'm still stuck in place. My legs start feeling weak. Len puts his arms around Rin, who is now covering her face. She puts her hands down, her face being met by Len's. They kiss. What felt like eternity was only a second. My embarrassment is replaced by jealousy. Luka squeals like a fangirl.

"Hey, do you like it?"

"W-Well…If you do, Len…"

"Should I get it for you then?"

"Eh…y-yeah…"

I stomp back into the changing room.

* * *

I pull out my cell phone to check the time. It's 9:39 PM as we leave the store. Luka has added several more bags to her arms. I bought the bathing suit, and that's it. Len was holding the bag with the bikini he had bought for Rin, his free arm around her waist. I put my phone away as Luka starts talking again.

"Well, it's getting late, time to grab some food and head home."

"Sounds good…" I quietly reply. Luka turns to Rin and Len.

"So, anything you two lovebirds would prefer?"

"I…don't plan on eating just yet…" He looks to Rin. She turns red. I raise my eyebrow.

"…I-I don't have a taste for anything, really, so you choose, Luka…" Rin stutters slightly.

"I know a little café on the next block; we'll go there, okay?"

We all agree and head where Luka leads. It isn't too long before we find ourselves seated and eating…Well, most of us. Len doesn't get anything. He stares at Rin the entire time. It scares me a bit. But I try to tune it out and eat my salad. Once we're all through, Luka orders some chocolates.

When they arrive, Luka grabs a few and goes to town. I pick one up and look to Rin. Len is whispering things into her ear. I hold my breath for a few seconds before speaking up. I try to use the sweetest voice as possible.

"Hey, Rin~" She and Len turn to look at me. I wave the piece of dark delight. "You want one?"

"Ah, I guess just one would be alright…" I was glad she accepted. Rin usually doesn't eat too many sweet things. I smile and giggle. I reach my hand over the table to give it to her.

Len grabs my arm half way across. He whispers excuse me as he plucks the sweet from my hand.

"Eh…" I stare at him, confused and silently fuming. Luka looks over, her mouth covered in chocolate. He turns to face Rin. She looks equally confused. Len softly pushes the piece of chocolate against her lips. Her eyes lower slightly as she opens her mouth. I feel my face turn red as he lets it fall in, his finger still in between her lips as they close. I swear that I hear a moan.

I also think I hear the string of a harp snapping in two.

I stare down into my lap, trembling a bit.

"How was it?"

"D-delicious…"

"Aw, you two are so cute together~"

I try my hardest to ignore their voices. My head manages to look to the side. I see a few people setting up a stage for karaoke.

_'…Wait…'_

I quickly turn to my bag, digging deep into it. The other three ignore me, talking about something else. I continue to dig until…

_'…YES! I have it with me.'_

I pull out a CD. I look at it under the table and smile.

_'This might be my last chance to get Rin away from him tonight…'_

I put the CD on the table and stand up. Everyone's eyes are on me.

"Rin!" I call her name with a scheming grin on my face. She looks back at me, caught off guard a bit. "You. Me. Karaoke. NOW." I point to the stage. Rin blushes.

"E-Eh? Sing? I don't know…"

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" I move away from my chair and bounce over to where she's sitting. I grab her by the arm. "Please~?"

"I…I guess it wouldn't hurt…" The second she says that, I jerk her from her chair to the stage.

* * *

Other people in the café clap as I bow. I smile, quite proud of myself. I had preformed World Is Mine, a song I had written around the time I met Rin. I put the microphone back on its stand, and walked over to the CD player. Rin nervously walks over as well.

"You were great Miku…"

"Thanks! Good luck."

"Ah, but I'm not sure what to sing…"

"I have the background music to SKELETON LIFE if that's fine. I really liked the beat of it."

Her cute face turns red at the compliment. She looks over to where Len and Luka are sitting, then back to me.

"I guess so…"

"You'll do fine. You have an amazing voice, Rin."

"Thanks."

We both fumble with the CD player, trying to find the right track. Once we do, I go back to sit down. Rin heads over to the microphone. I sit back down with Luka… Len's gone.

"Hey, Luka…where did Len go?"

"Probably to the restroom or something."

"You didn't pay attention to where he went?"

"Nope. Hey, I ordered more chocolate, you want some?"

Rin looks over to us and frowns slightly. Part of me feels bad about it…but I'm also happy that he wouldn't see her perform. I wave, mouthing to her to not worry about it. She gives me a soft smile, and picks up the microphone. The lights dim. Rin closes her eyes as the soft music starts. A few seconds in, the soft beat is replaced by a loud orchestra of sounds. I cross my arms and blush as Rin's voice flows through the café.

"_uki aga ru aoi sekai de_

**In this floating blue world_  
_**_  
gin no hako iki majiu hashi nagame  
_**Gazing at the bridge with silver boxes going back and forth**

_  
you ga noboru kowaku mo ureshi i  
_**Sun rising up, frightening and happy**

_demo sukoshi nemuku nattekita__  
_**But I'm getting a little bit sleepy…**"

_  
_Rin's eyes lower and then close. Mine widen. Len…is right behind her. He's smiling.

__

"_betotsuku ashi no ura ga shibire teru__  
_**The sticky sole of my foot is numb**

_  
nanimo kanji nakunaru sono mae nimou ichido  
_**Before, I couldn't feel anything, once again…**"__

Her eyes open again. His eyes close. But he makes his presence known. Len grabs Rin's hand, joining her in singing. She looks up, surprised. My jaw almost hits the floor. He sings along with the first and third line of the chorus.

__

"_oshie teyo nami no norikata wo__  
_**Teach me, how to ride the wave**

_  
boku niha inu kakiga seiippai  
_**Dog paddle is the best that I can do**

_  
oshie teyo ikitsugi noshikata _

**Teach me, how to breathe**__

sotto tewatasa reta shuno o keru  
**The snorkel that you handed over gently…**"__

Rin smiles and blushes, she and Len swaying softly to the music.__

"_yume ha same nishi karano asa__  
_**Fading away dream, morning from the west**

_  
hoshi ga waku sakasa mano sora nimo  
_**Into the upside-down sky full of stars**

_  
you ga shizumu sumiyaka ni shizuka ni  
_**Sun sets, fast and quiet**

_  
munashi sato heion no hajimari  
_**Emptiness and tranquility starts…**"__

Len closes his eyes, his arms tightly around her thin waist. Rin continues to look up at him, as if singing for him. My chest starts hurting.

__

"_kyou motada tsuitachi no ura wo utsu__  
_**Today as well, hitting the only back of one day**

_  
kedarui hyoushi niha imi ha nai soredemo  
_**There is no meaning in languid tempo, but still…**"__

His eyes open, her eyes close. Their voices mesh together again. I mentally give up.

_  
_"_oshie teyo sora no tobi houwo__  
_**Teach me, how to fly in the sky**

_  
bokuha tasu kumi kagami komudake  
_**I can only step back and crouch down**

_  
oshie teyo sono hane batakikata  
_**Teach me, how to flap my wings**

_  
ryoute wo hiroge te tameshi temiruyo_

**I will try to spread both hands…**"

The song begins to slowly play out. People stand and clap. The two bow. I'm lost in my own little world. Luka revives me, though.

"ACK. I didn't realize how late it was! We need to get ready to go, NOW!"

* * *

_(Rin's POV)_

Master Len insisted on carrying me back. I cling to his back, blushing.

"…Hey, Len…"

"Yeah?"

"Heheh….I'm sorry about those two."

"Don't worry about it too much….it was…interesting. And by the way… **_You can go back to calling me Master again_**…"

"…Yes, Master."

We reach the house. Master puts me down.

"Maybe…Next Saturday night we can do something alone."

"…Okay." I giggle as he kisses my cheek. "And…Master…that was nice to sing with you…"

"Well, if I read your mind right, you wrote that because of me…."

"Yeah…" I look away as we walk in. He smirks.

"Enough about that…I'm starving~"


	6. Seeing Red

"Master…It's really beautiful up here."

I let my legs swing softly over the edge of the building. The late night breeze is picking up my hair, along with my dull orange dress. My eyes survey the bright city lights, my ears catching dim city sounds. For a moment, I close my eyes and smile. Something about being above everything was relaxing.

My eyes open as I feel something touch my hand. I look to my side. Master sits beside me, his back to the city below. His hand gently cradles my own. Our faces are both slightly red. It could be just from the cold breeze, but…

"…I'm glad you're enjoying the view, My Doll…"

"Y-yes…" I look back at the city. Master had taken me to the rooftop of the tallest building in town. Last time we weren't able to spend much time alone, thanks to bumping into Luka and Miku. Now it felt good to be with only him.

"….Master…?"

"Yes?"

"…Thank you for this." I sigh and relax my body slightly. My eyes shut again. Master's hand moves from my hand to my cheek. I open my eyes and turn to him again. He leans his head against mine, smiling at me. I blush as he turns his head to kiss me. As soon as he breaks away, I cover my mouth slightly and giggle, embarrassed. He pulls back slightly, his smile never fading.

"Heh, no reason to be embarrassed…"

"I'm sorry Master Len…I just can't help it."

"Well, I will admit, you're adorable when you're embarrassed."

"Please, don't say things like that."

He laughs. "Hah, there's nothing wrong with telling the-…" Master pauses. His smile falls. I stop giggling and look at him, concerned.

"Ah, Master-"

He puts a finger to my mouth. I stop talking. My eyes follow him as he looks around. He looks for a good minute before looking back at me.

"..I thought I heard something."

I tilt my head. "I didn't hear-"

I see a quick flash of red out of the corner of my eyes. My neck almost snaps as I turn to look. Nothing. My voice dies down to a whisper.

"M-Master…"

He signals me to be quiet and then stands up. His red eyes scan the area again. The only thing I hear is the city down below.

"…I think we should probably go."

I pause before nodding. I stand up, fixing my dress slightly. The tips of my feet are off the edge of the rooftop. I back up a step, being careful not to fall. I look to him. He begins to walk further onto the rooftop. I start walking behind him.

A giant gust of wind blows from nowhere, keeping me from walking any further. I try to hold my dress down as I call for Master. He turns and jumps toward me, calling my name.

I see another short streak of red in between me and him. And then…the sudden sensation of being shoved forces me back. I trip on the edge of the rooftop. My eyes dilate as I feel myself start to fall. But out of sheer luck, Master reaches me in time, his hand shooting around my waist and catching me. He pulls me toward his chest. I cling for dear life.

Good thing I did, because another unknown push causes both of us to fall.

I scream Master's name, shutting my eyes tightly. I wait for the feeling of impact. Luckily, it never comes. I do feel the soft night breeze again. I open my eyes slowly. They're immediately met with the city street- this time, a bit closer, but still quite a distance away. It takes my brain a second to realize that I'm dangling from Master Len's arm, it still wrapped loosely around my waist. I gulp.

"Rin, are you okay?"

I unsteadily gaze upward. Master Len is looking down at me, one hand clinging to the ledge. It's shaking slightly. His eyes are dripping with concern.

"Y-yeah…I think so….what happened?"

"I don't really know…" He pauses. "…Rin, just hold on to me and don't let go."

I cling to his arm tightly and close my eyes. After a moment, I feel a strong downward gust of wind, and my stomach drops along with it. I wait to open my eyes until Master says it's okay. My eyes open, and we're back on the roof. He's carrying me in his arms. It happened so suddenly, and then it was over.

Master puts me down. I fall to my knees and shake, slightly traumatized by the event.

"M-Master Len…." Tears of fear fill my eyes.

"…Lets go."

* * *

"…My Doll…it's okay now. Don't cling to my arm so hard…"

"A-ah…Sorry, Master." I loosen my grip. The night breeze is still blowing slightly as Master and I make our way back home. A tiny bit of moonlight breaks through the forest canopy. All was fairly peaceful again. But for how long would it be this way? I hear Master sigh.

"I was hoping for tonight to be a bit calmer…" His tone has a touch of disappointment.

"W-Well…I'm just glad to be with you, Master Len…" I try to smile. He turns, and kisses me on the cheek.

"That is true."

We stop a few steps from the door. I let go of his hand as he goes to open the door for me. But as he does…I notice something.

_'…What is that?'_

Master stops and looks back at me.

"H-Hey, Master…Your back…"

"What?"

"…Let me see…"

I walk over to him, the edge of my dress brushing across the overgrown grass. Master begins unbuttoning his pinstripe vest, and I help to remove it from his form. I quickly inspect the piece of clothing. Since there wasn't much moonlight, it took me a moment to figure out what it was.

"…A footprint…?"

Master looks as well, grabbing the vest from my hands. His eyes are much more accustomed to the darkness.

"Eh?! No way, this was my favorite one, too…" He pouts like a young child. Usually I'd get a small laugh out of this, but my mind was preoccupied.

"Master Len…Do you think someone…or something… tried to kick us off the roof…?"

Master gazes at me, his look now serious. "I guess…it's a possibility…"

"B-but who? We didn't even see anyone…"

We stand there for a moment, not a word exchanged. I finally open my mouth again.

"You don't think…it could have been another…vampire, do you?"

Master Len is the first and only vampire I have met so far in my lifetime. But I know others exist as well, Master had told me that much. He said that as far as he knew though, he was the only one living in the area. They could always come here. The thought didn't really scare me though. It… intrigued me more.

"…There is a chance…" He looks away and drapes his vest over his arm. He opens the door. I quickly follow. Master seems a bit…uncomfortable about the subject. I try and change it.

"…Master, you still haven't been fed tonight. You must be hungry by now, huh?"

He turns red at the statement. Master whispers yes as we reach the bottom of the stairs. I stand back again so he can open the door- while I needed a key, he could simply turn the knob and get in. I never really questioned why that was. I bow and walk in; Master follows and closes the door behind us.

"Ah, so I was right…This is where you live now~"

Both our heads quickly turn to Master's bed. The voice had apparently come from a man, who had made himself comfortable on the bed. A long and slender body, short red hair that matched his eyes… He was wearing a red button up shirt with black dress pants. The shirt was unbuttoned, exposing a bare chest. The man sends a smile in our direction. I look over to Master for an explanation. What I get is a stunned expression and stuttering.

"A-Akaito…?!"

My gaze shoots back to this Akaito. He jumps from his spot on the bed and walks over to us. I step out of his way. Master Len continues to stare, his eyes being forced to look upward as the man approaches. His mouth is open slightly, as in disbelief.

"Well, it's been a long time, hasn't it, baby brother?" Akaito puts his hand on Master's head, ruffling his bangs. His long fingernails are painted red. Seeing this finally makes it all click in my head. Akaito was another vampire. But I keep my mouth closed.

Master's expression slowly changes from surprised to embarrassed and mad. He looks down as Akaito continues to mess up his dirty blonde locks.

"H-Hey…I'm not a little kid anymore. And I'm not your brother."

"Hah, you're still only 140 years old. Hit 200 and I'll stop calling you a baby."

Yep, definitely another vampire, no doubt about it now. A part of me becomes interested in this fact, especially since he seems to be associated with Master Len somehow.

"…Anyway…" Master blushes slightly. "…What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't stop in to see my old childhood friend?" Akaito removes his hand from Master's head. The red head smirks. Master Len grumbles.

"There's nothing wrong about caring for a fellow vampire, is there?"

"N-no…" Master gazes in my direction. The second our eyes make contact, we both blush. I notice Akaito turn to look at me, almost as if he didn't even see I was there before.

"…Ah, Len…I'm guessing this would be your current Doll…Am I right?"

"…Yeah…" Master looks away from me. He seems ashamed… I frown. Akaito smiles cynically at me. Something in me is slightly scared by it. I take a step back. He takes a step forward.

"…I guess she's a bit cute…" Akaito says, still addressing Master. Master is still looking away, his cheeks a bit pink. Akaito grins and suddenly reaches for me. Before I can move out of the way, his hands find their way to my breasts. I instantly turn a deep red, and bite my lower lip.

"M-Master…"

"Heh, Len…I didn't think you were into girls with flat chests, though…And she's so skinny, must not be much of a meal…" His hands move in slow circles. I tremble. Master's head snaps back to face Akaito and me. He quickly grabs me by the waist and pulls me far from the other vampire. Still taken back slightly, I look towards the ground. Akaito laughs.

"No need to get possessive, Len…"

"Don't you DARE touch Rin like that ever again." He scowls, showing off his fangs.

"Rin? Aw, isn't that adorable, you call your Doll by its name…So, Rin…You must be scared right now, huh?" The red head flashes his own fangs, his much bigger than Master's. It takes me a moment to compose myself and answer.

"…W-why would I be scared?"

"Stupid girl, you're his Doll- Forced to obey his every command, destined to be sucked dry by his fangs. You should be horrified."

I suddenly feel Master begin to shake. His face buries itself into my shoulder. A wave of anger hits me without warning, but my voice remains slightly broken.

"I could n-never be afraid of Master Len! H-he saved me and took care of me for the last six years and…and for that I love-!!"

A hand covers my mouth, leaving me unable to talk. It's Master's.

_'…M-Master, what…'_

"Oh wow, what a surprise…The Doll has fallen in love with its Master…And six years, you say? Len, I thought you were taught better than to play with your food." A sick laugh slips from Akaito's lips. Master's hand slowly drops from my mouth, his face still buried deep in my shoulder.

"…What are you talking about…?" I whisper, confused.

"I guess 'Master Len' never told you what a Doll is, did he?"

Silence.

"…I know what a Doll is. When a vampire drinks a human's blood without putting them under hypnosis, they become that vampire's Doll. As a Doll, the human is unable to disobey anything its Master says. If they resist a command…it would eventually kill them. The use of the Doll is up to the Master…but they are usually used as food sources. I know all of that. And still…"

Both Master and I are unsteady. I close my eyes, clinging tightly to his hand.

"…And still, I offered to become his Doll."

For a moment, no one moves or does anything. But Akaito soon begins laughing again. I feel Master's hold on me tighten.

"I was going to say that you were pretty smart for a human, knowing all that. But you OFFERED to become a Doll? Foolish, pitiful person… But there seems to be something left out…"

I'm afraid to ask, but I do. "What…?"

"I guess Len never told you that…A Doll's life expectancy is about, oh…. Two, three days? A week if you're lucky."

My eyes shoot open.

"…What…"

"Oh, yes…They're usually sucked dry in a matter of days. Why Len has kept you for so long, I will never know…unless…he returns your feelings…"

"…Akaito. Leave now." Master lifts his head from my shoulder, his grip on me still strong. I look at him and blush.

"Master…"

"Aw, did I piss little Len off? Well, do you return her feelings?"

"Get out."

"Fine, fine…jeez." Akaito turns toward the door and starts walking. "Well, glad to see that you're okay…I guess. Catch you later."

We watch as he leaves. Once the door shuts, Master Len lets go of me. He slowly walks to his bed and sits down. I follow. The two of us stay quiet. I finally speak.

"…Master Len?"

"…Rin, I love you…Don't let anything Akaito said get to you…"

"I love you too, Master, and you know I won't."

Without hesitation, I lift up my head, exposing my slender neck to Master Len.

"Now…you must be hungry, so…"

* * *

It's Wednesday evening now…I sprawl across my bed, waiting for Master's call. As for Akaito, I saw him last night when I went to see Master. He sat in the corner, just staring. It worries me a bit, but I don't want to dwell on it too much.

_'…I still wonder what his connection to Master Len is…He said childhood friend, but…'_

I sit up. After a moment, I get up from the bed completely and go to dig in the closet. Sitting on the ground, I pull out an old and dirty rabbit plush; the last remnant of my life before Master. I hug it, remembering what I could about my early childhood. Ever since I became Master Len's Doll, my memories before meeting him were few and unclear. But from what I can recall…it's better that way.

I sit on the floor, clinging to the plush. My thoughts drift to Master.

_'…Master Len is taking a while to call me, I hope he's okay-'_

**_'Come to me, Doll~'_**

…

Huh. That…didn't sound like Master Len… He always addresses me as his Doll, not just Doll…

**_'Oh Doll~'_**

…Nothing is pulling me to answer the call…What's going on…?

**_'I know you can hear me…'_**

_'…Akaito?'_

**_'Yep~'_**

_'B-but…how...?'_

**_'Other vampires can read people's minds, you know.'_**

I stick the plush back into the bottom of the closet.

_'Well….what do you want?'_

**_'I wanted you to come see me for a little bit.'_**

_'…I…I don't think so. Master Len will call me soon and…'_

**_'No~ He~ Won't~'_**

_'E-eh?! W-what did you do to Master?!'_ I hold my breath.

**_'Oh, calm down human. I kept him up for a while last night. He's probably still fast asleep.'_**

_'…O-oh…'_ I sigh.

**_'So, where shall we meet?'_**

_'…N-no…I still don't think so. I'm just going to go to Master…'_

I stand up and turn to head towards the door. Just a few steps from my bedroom door, a strange gust of wind shoots the door open. I stumble backwards and fall. A familiar laugh fills my apartment. I quickly sit up and look around.

"Too bad. I'm already here."

Hands suddenly cover my mouth.

_'W-what the-?!'_

"You freak of a human…"

I try my hardest to struggle, but his grip on me is too strong.

_'M-Master…Help me….'_

* * *

_(Len's POV)_

I grumble as I sit up in bed, still tired. Akaito had returned again, and kept me up pretty long into the day. I probably should be worried about his motives, but I'm too tired to at the moment. I'm also hungry. I look to the grandfather clock in the corner. 11:57 PM.

_'Hmm…I slept in…Rin's probably still up though, waiting for me…I guess I should call her.'_

I take a deep breath. My eyes close. I focus.

**_'Come to-'_**

**_'Oh, I wouldn't do that, Len.'_**

My eyes open. **_'Akaito…? What the hell do you want?'_**

**_'Come outside and see~'_**

I hesitate before getting up and changing. I walk outside, not expecting much. My eyes wander around, looking for the older male.

_'This better be important…'_

"Up here, Len~"

My attention turns up to a tree. Akaito is standing proudly on the very top branch, a full moon as a backdrop. And under his right arm is my Doll, Rin, passed out.

Oh yeah, this had to be important.

"A-Akaito! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh, just getting rid of this silly little girl for you." He smiles. I prepare myself, ready to jump up the tree if necessary.

"What do you mean, 'get rid of'?! Don't you dare hurt her!"

Akaito laughs. I growl.

"What the hell is so funny?! Rin never did anything to you! Why are you doing this?!"

"It's all for your sake, Len. Now, if you don't mind~…"

I finally have had enough. I dart up the tree at my fastest speed. Akaito easily jumps to another tree before I get to the top. The older male soon begins hopping from branch to branch. I try my hardest to follow.

My mind is inundated with thoughts of Rin as I follow. The night air burns my eyes slightly as I move. It isn't too long before I'm right on Akaito's tail. But then it all goes wrong. I lose my footing, slipping off a branch and tumbling to the ground. Several other branches crack under my weight as I fall. The debris scratches me slightly during the decent. I hit the dirt with a thud. I quickly curse myself and jump back up to the treetop.

Akaito is long gone.

* * *

_(Akaito's POV)_

This human, this…'Rin' girl… She confuses me. She infuriates me. Pisses me off. I want her dead.

Len will hate me for a while. But he'd get over it. Anyway, he's changed. And it's all because of the human that lies unconscious under my arm. Because of this girl…Len's forgotten something very important.

Humans are food. Nothing else.

I jump easily from roof to roof, heading for the other side of the city. There was an old, large shed there, abandoned. This was the place where she would spend her last moments. I smile at this thought.

It takes mere minutes to reach her death place. I quickly bust into the building, throwing the still unconscious girl onto the floor. I hear her moan slightly. She would be waking up soon. I look around. The things I need are sitting in a far corner.

Some chains, gasoline, and a box of matches.

* * *

_(Len's POV)_

Even though only a few minutes have passed, I'm already panicking. I dash around town, mentally calling for her. Of course…When I last saw her, she was passed out. There was a possibility that she still was. Or Akaito could have killed her already.

No. Impossible. As her Master, I would know if she died. But still, the thought cannot be shaken from my mind.

**_'Rin! Rin, please be alright…Rin!'_**

No response. Time inches by. Hope begins to die.

**_'Rin!'_**

_'…M-Master…'_

I skid to a halt on the rooftop of a building near the other edge of town. I can pick up her thoughts, but they're very weak. My eyes continue to dart around, trying to pinpoint a location. But I can't.

**_'Rin! Are you okay, where are you?!'_**

_'M-Master….It's…h-hot…'_

**_'Rin, do you even know where you are?'_**

_'…N-no…Master it's so hot…'_

**_'Rin…'_**

_'Master….fire…everywhere…it hurts…'_

I feel a stabbing sensation in my heart. Akaito…was going to have her burn to death…

_'M-Master…'_

I have to do something now. But I still had no idea where she was! I started to move again, looking for any clues.

Someone up above must be looking out for me. Just a few seconds later, I stumble upon a small cloud of smoke rising from the outskirts of town. I quickly start moving in its direction. It was my only lead for now.

* * *

Without hesitation, I storm into the shed. Smoke immediately infiltrates my lungs. I pull up my shirt collar to cover my mouth and nose. The entire shed wasn't on fire yet, but it was spreading fast.

"R-Rin!"

"Ma-!!"

Her voice is weak. My eyes look around, but they meet nothing but flames.

_'Master….I can't talk….my throat burns…'_

**_'Don't force yourself to, then…Just hold on, I'm here.'_**

The space is fairly big. If it wasn't for the fire, I could most likely find Rin in a heartbeat. I finally do manage to find a small path that leads deeper inside. I quickly follow it, not looking back.

I soon find my Doll, propped up against the back wall. She's still in her school uniform, her arms and legs chained. Besides a few nail scratches on her face, Rin is in one piece. But the heat is causing her to sweat. She weakly gazes up at me, eyes slightly hazed over.

_'Master Len…'_

A sudden wave of hunger strikes me from nowhere. I suppress the sensation and kneel beside my Doll.

**_'Everything will be alright now...'_**

I turn my attention to one of the chains. It's thick, and most likely hot from the fire. I wrap my hand around it anyway and try to lift it. The heated metal burns my pale skin. I grit my teeth as I lift the large chain. Being a vampire of my age, I am much stronger than an average human, but the chain still caused me problems. I try my hardest to pull the chain apart, having to put in much more effort than usual. I feel Rin's eyes on me, the flames surrounding us quietly cracking in the background. It takes me a whole two minutes for the chain to crack apart, freeing her left leg.

I take a moment to breathe, the heat and work getting to me already. My ears pick up something collapsing on the other side of the structure. I get back to work, hoping to free her other leg next.

_'...Master...I'm so sorry...'_

**_'This isn't...your fault...Rin...'_** It was a bit difficult to focus on her thoughts and the chains at the same time. **_'Akaito...the bastard...he's the one who should feel sorry...'_**

Rin's head turns the other way. I slam my eyes shut and pull apart another chain. The feeling of hunger, a craving for my Doll's blood returns. I push it back and move along. While I try to free her from the restricting metal, my mind wanders back to Akaito.

Now that I have time to think about it... a stunt like this did fit Akaito's personality. He was the type of vampire who looked down on the human race. Even as children, I could remember him believing that humans should fear us. Akaito treated his victims terribly. And also... I knew that Akaito was afraid of things that confused him. When I first found Rin...the way she acted surprised me. I never knew humans could be like her...showing compassion to creatures usually marked as monsters. This was one of the large reasons why I fell for her. This probably frightened Akaito, though. He needed to satisfaction of humans fearing what he was.

The final chain snaps. I had done it. It left me a bit frail, though. I pant slightly, looking over to Rin once more.

**_'Rin! See, everything is okay...'_**

...No answer.

**_'...Rin?'_**

I quickly crawl to her other side. She passed out again, her chest rising and falling very slowly. The feeling of dread cancels out the one of hunger. I quickly rise to my feet, ignoring the slight dizziness caused by my hunger. I scoop the human girl into my arms, cradling her. A memory resurfaces- the night that I had first came across this amazing girl. I held her small body just like this.

I run back the way I came, dodging the newly born flames that shrunk the path. My running is halted by the sound of something collapsing again. I look back to find a beam had fallen where she and I was just a few seconds ago. I take in a sharp breath, trying my hardest to deal with the smoke that flooded my lungs. My grip on Rin tightens as I depart from the burning shed.

Once outside, I take a deep breath of semi-fresh air. But I don't have much time to relax. My ears pick up sirens in the distance. I quickly hide behind a nearby tree. I feel movement in my arms and look down. Rin spirals into a bit of a coughing fit. At least she was alive...

I hold her closer to me, content.

* * *

_(Rin's POV)_

It didn't take me too long to recover, but I still decided to spend the rest of the week with Master Len. The night of the accident....and the night after that one, Master refused to feed off of me. For the first time in years, he actually went 'hunting' for a meal. I felt kind of bad about this. And maybe...part of me missed having him feed off of me? I guess it was sort of my punishment for being such a damsel in distress all the time. Aha, I'm not even sure of what I'm saying now.

It's now Sunday again, no sign of Akaito at all. Master explained to me about how his mind apparently works, though. And I feel that, if he would accept it, I would forgive him. It was in my nature, I suppose.

I sit on Master's bed, his face and fangs pressed to my neck as always. My eyes are fixed on the ceiling, a smile on my lips. Everything seems to have returned to normal.

That is, until the door slams open.

Master Len rips his fangs from my neck in surprise. I hiss in pain and grab my neck. We both look towards the door. Akaito's back.

Master quickly grabs me and holds me close, scowling. Crimson liquid still drips from his mouth and my bite wound. It starts to stain my dress slightly. Akaito laughs.

"Ah, did I interrupt your meal? Forgive me Len..."

"Why should I forgive you for anything?"

"Hey, hey, cool down... I came to apologize about all the stupid crap I did. I overreacted a bit."

"'Overreacted' is an understatement."

Akaito calmly walks over to us. Master Len scoots back slightly, taking me as well. The other vampire takes a seat on the bed. He outstretches his arm towards me.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? Can we just forget it and be...friends?"

Something was telling me that Akaito was bipolar in some way. I shake it off and pause before reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"F-friends..."

I gaze over to Master. He's wiping his mouth and rolling his eyes.

"Tch....Fine."

"Good!" He lets go of my hand. "Now, I'll be leaving~"

"Eh?"

"I've probably overstayed my welcome a bit. Anyways, I'm getting kind of homesick…Oh, before I go…"

Akaito puts his face close to mine. I blush slightly. His hand begins to stroke my hair. His fingers get around a single small strand, and-

"OW!"

I practically jump from Master's hold as Akaito yanks it from my head. He smiles. Master Len looks just as confused as I do.

"Akaito, what the hell?!"

"Ah, you'll see why I need this soon. Well, see you~"

The red head rises from the bed and makes his leave. Master and I stare at the door for a while.

"…Hey, Master…"

"Mm?"

"I'm…kind of obliged to ask, what type of childhood did you have…?"

"Eh…Maybe I'll tell you later…or maybe its better you don't know."

"I wonder….maybe Akaito pushed us off the roof that time?"

"He does seem to be the type of person to do that."

We're both silent for a second.

"…Ah, Master…I'm feeling a bit lightheaded…"

"…Oh…You're still bleeding…"

"A…ha…I think I want to take a little nap…"

"Eh? N-no, Rin, don't…"

"Aha…..Goodnight, Master Len…"

"Rin!!"

* * *

**AN:** Ah..sorry this took so long, everyone. And for those who are confused...all will be made clear in later chapters orz. ;; I'm hoping chapter 6 won't take too long... But I'm probably going to wait until tomorrow night or thursday to start it. I have a fanfic-related drawing I want to CG. As always, thank you to those who enjoy this, and to my beta testers and such...I don't feel like saying much more...Feeling a bit sick today.

Ah, and also to any of you who are interested, I've got a playlist of songs that inspire me while I work on my youtube account. You can get to it through my page.


	7. Nightmare

**AN:** I hope you guys like it...Next chapter will go into Rin and Len's past a bit, so it make take a while. Especially since most of my beta testers are on hitaus.... ;;; Oh, this chapter is really based on the PV for Rin's song, Dolls. I suggest watching it before/during/after reading- watch?v=eKZQHrUWeMs I also mixed a bit of Transmit and MELTDOWN as well...sorta. Argh, I'm getting kicked off the computer now, enjoy reading.

* * *

_(Len's POV)_

I hold the pillow to my face, her aroma still lingering. I sigh and lay it back down on my bed. Rin had only left just a few moments ago, but I still craved for her presence.

I stand up from my bed. After a moment, I press a finger to my lower lip. Her taste lingered as well.

My body drops back onto the bed, face first. I groan. These cravings…A want to be around her, to see her wonderful smiling face. But also, the want for her slender, pure neck in my mouth. My body shivers ever so slightly at the thought. I flip over onto my back and stare up. I lie and think in silence. But from past experiences…Silence doesn't last too long.

I shoot up as I hear a door slam. My head snaps to face the direction of the noise. Guess who it is.

"Ah~! Good Evening Len~"

"A-Akaito! Stop slamming the door…geez…"

"Sorry, sorry…"

I look over the older male. Nothing too different from usual, but…He's holding something covered by a bright red cloth. Its shape reminds me of a small bird's cage. I raise an eyebrow. Akaito simply smiles and trots over. He sets the covered object on the bed as he sits beside me.

"So, where's that little Doll of yours…?"

"She's…Gone for the night. Hey..." I point to the object. "…What the heck is that?"

"Ah…Remember the last time I was here, a week or so ago?"

"Yeah, and?"

"And I took a few pieces of your Doll's hair?"

"…What was that for?"

"Well, let me show you~" He pulls it closer to him. I watch as he carefully removes the cloth.

Underneath is a glass cage-like container. The glass is decorated with gold trim. Inside is a small porcelain doll. After a second of looking, I realize that the doll has a striking resemblance to Rin. My face heats up slightly.

"…Wow, I don't even really know what to say…?"

"Heh, you're good with making clothing, I'm good with making dolls. It's just a little 'I'm Sorry' gift."

I hesitate before reaching out to the glass container. I remove the top, exposing the little doll. Setting the top aside, my hands move towards the piece of porcelain, wrapping around it slowly and carefully. I pick it up, examining the details.

"This…isn't creepy at all…" I state sarcastically.

"Humph, appreciate it."

I glide my finger over its cold white 'skin'. The doll is wearing a dull green dress with a large bow on the back, and pure white gloves. For some reason, she has no shoes. My finger moves up to its hair, its shade a perfect golden yellow. It's soft to the touch. I look over her face- Every detail seems perfect, but her eyes seem distant and far.

"Mmm…"

"Be careful with it. I spent a couple nights making it, and it's as fragile as the real thing."

We exchange quick glares. Akaito saw all humans as 'fragile'. I didn't really like thinking of Rin as 'fragile'…but it was kind of true, I guess. I stare at the doll for a bit longer. I then slip it slowly back under the glass of its container.

Akaito flashes a smile, and then removes himself from my bed.

"Well, that's all I came to do, see you~" He begins to exit, waving to me as he walks to the door. I look at the back of his head, slightly confused. I probably shouldn't be though. Akaito is well known for his sudden entrances and exits.

"H-Hey, Akaito, no, wait-"

He slams the door shut behind him. I twitch. After a second, I decide not to follow. I turn my attention to what the bipolar red-head left. I lean over and carefully pick up the glass 'cage', making sure it doesn't fall on its side. The base of the container and the small blue rocks that covered it made it a tiny bit heavy, even for me. Cradling it in both arms, I stand up from my bed and look for a place to put it. My eyes rest on a desk next to a bookcase. Being careful not to drop it, I walk over and place it on the wooden surface.

I step back and look at the doll once more. A small smile embraces my lips.

"Hah, a doll of my Doll…a bit ironic, I guess."

The doll, of course, does not respond.

* * *

_(Rin's POV)_

I dive onto my bed, grab a pillow, and hold it close to my form. Despite my body being in a temporary state of languidness, my mind was energetic with passing thoughts. And, as usual, most of these thoughts related to Master in some way. It probably isn't healthy for me to think about him so much, but the preceding day had been normal and a bit dull. I giggle into the pillow.

My eyes drift to my backpack on the floor. I had a bit of homework to do, but it wasn't due until the end of the week. I'd just put it off until Miku or Luka can assist me with it. They, for some reason, loved helping me out with schoolwork, Miku especially. I think that she likes being around me in general…I'm happy that she's so nice to me. The thought makes my cheeks redden slightly.

I stand from the bed and walk to the closet. I dig out a pink nightgown and quickly rid myself of my school clothes. Slipping on the fabric, I close the closet and return to my bed.

I roll onto my back, clinging to the pillow again. My eyes scan the ceiling for a few moments. My mind finally begins to slow down as sleep begins to take me.

* * *

_(Dream)_

The distant sound of a ticking clock caresses my ears. The soft sound is soon joined by another, this one a bit louder. It sounds as if someone is rummaging around.

'…_Hmm…'_

For some reason, my body refuses to move. But I can open my eyes. Darkness is slowly replaced by candlelight. It takes a second for my eyes to fully focus. When they do, I quickly recognize where I am.

'_This is…Where Master lives…'_

I can't move my head to look around. All that is in my line of vision is the door and the edge of a bookcase. This view doesn't remain for long. I see Master Len step in front of me, his red eyes fixated on mine.

His big red eyes.

Either Master had turned into a giant, or I had shrunk. Judging by the size of what other things I could see, I was the one who had changed size. Either way, I couldn't move my mouth at all to ask what was happening. All I can simply do is stare back. He reaches a hand out towards me. Using a single finger, he strokes my cheek. I can feel it- A calming, warm sensation. He softly smiles at me.

"My beautiful little doll…"

I can feel my cheeks fluster. I mentally sigh.

'_Master…I guess I really am your doll now, huh?'_

It feels like I'm smiling, but I doubt that I actually am. I hear Master sigh in content. He rubs my cheek a few more times before removing his hand. Master then backs away and ducks out of view. The rummaging sounds return. After a small amount of time passes, Master Len reappears, a small yellow ribbon now in his hand. He looks to me for a moment, then back down to the ribbon. His eyes linger on it. Master finally looks back up to me and grins.

Reaching his hand out again, Master holds the ribbon up to my hair.

"…This will look perfect on you." He laughs slightly as he speaks.

…I hear a quiet noise in the distance. Master hears it too. He retracts his hand and turns to the door. Footsteps. They grow louder with every passing second.

'_Master, what's going on…?'_

He doesn't respond. He can't hear my thoughts. Master Len braces himself on whatever I'm standing on. My best guess is that it's a table or desk…but it doesn't seem that important right now. The footsteps grow louder still, soon joined by a pounding noise emitting from the door. I stare at Master's back, the door now only partly visible. Something in me begins to panic.

Finally, the door is broken down. A horde of men run in. Shadows consume and hide their faces from sight.

"There he is!"

"There's the disgusting monster, get him!"

'_M-monster?!'_

The group of men quickly surrounds us, words like 'monster' and 'demon' still shooting out from their unseen mouths. I still cannot move. Suddenly, one of them lunges for him. Master defends himself, shoving the man away. He yells for them to stop, to leave. He shows off his fangs. This just causes more men to jump him. Master struggles. He punches, kicks, and claws at his attackers. But when one was thrown off, at least three others replaced him. Master yells again, claiming that he had done nothing wrong. He also calls out my name as they pull him away from the desk, his hand reaching for me.

"Rin…! Stop! Let go of me! Rin!"

'_Please, no, stop it! Leave him alone!'_ I join in mental pleas. I still can't move. I still can't be heard. I want to cry.

I can't count how many men it takes to push and hold Master to the ground. Once out of my sight, the sound of struggling continues, but it eventually stops. Out of the blue, I feel something tighten around my arm. My entire body is jerked up by one of the faceless men. He dangles me by the arm, Master now once again in my line of sight. He is now being held to the ground by several men. His back is to me, head down. He's stopped struggling.

One of the men puts a silver gun to the back of his head. I close my eyes.

For a split second, all is quiet. I hear a whisper.

"Die."

A gunshot rings out in the darkness. I feel a warm liquid splash against my face. My eyes remain shut. I can hear the men laugh. The sound echoes and surrounds my mind. Something seems to stab me in my chest, in my heart. It feels as if I'm choking.

I try to scream.

* * *

Eternity seems to pass by. I just can't bring myself to open my eyes, to look at what happened to Master Len... My hands rise up to cover my face in shame.

…Wait. I just moved my hands. But…I'm a doll, right? I shouldn't be able to move.

I slowly open my eyes, putting my hands down. They open to soft blue lights that are steadily fading. I look around to find myself in a glass cage, the glass adorned with golden patterns and designs. Beyond the glass is Master's home still. But Master Len is nowhere in sight.

My eyes gaze down to my open hands. They're covered by white gloves. Out of the bottom of my eye, I notice also the edge of a dull green dress. My mind is quickly whisked away to other thoughts, though. I remember the ribbon Master was holding. My hands shake. I feel warm tears spill from my eyes.

'_Master…'_

My eyes enlarge. The mysterious lights vanish from existence. My fingers unsteadily curl into a fist.

'_I want to be with Master. I want out of this cage.'_

I quickly become animated, looking for some way to escape. I finally look down to see a few small rock-type things sitting at my feet. Without hesitation, I bend down and grab the closest one. I quickly lift it over my head, and with all my strength I throw it at the glass. It shatters. I look around one more time before carefully climbing out of the hole the rock had made.

And now, I run.

I have no idea where I'm running to. I don't know where he is. I don't know if he's even alive. But I don't care. I want to see him. I want to be with him. That was reason enough.

I realize as I run that I'm barefoot. The wood seems cold against my feet. I ignore it. I continue to run. That is, until I trip.

Something shatters. I can no longer feel the wood underneath my feet.

I gaze back. My feet had broken just like the glass. Pieces are scattered everywhere. The bottom of my dress had begun to rip. I don't feel surprised.

'…_I'm still…just a…'_

I shake the thought before it can finish. I shakily try to sit up. It's hard, but I manage. I carefully reach out to one of my feet. My finger glides over the broken porcelain. Another chunk falls off. I can't feel it. I try not to cry.

I sit there for a little while. But then I decide to get up. I couldn't let this stop me. Even though I could no longer feel them, I still had control over my feet. Being as gentle as possible, I stand up again. My feet continue to crack with every step. But I keep going.

…

Time passes. I fall several more times. My porcelain form can't take any more. I simply lay on the seemingly endless wooden surface. My cracking hand reaches out to nothing. Parts of my face, shoulders, and arms fall off. The gloves that covered my hands had now ripped in multiple places. My vision begins to blur. All feeling has faded.

Master's smiling face stabs my mind. My outstretched arm cracks even more and my fingers begin to fall off. Everything spirals into darkness.

'…_Master…'_

_

* * *

_

_(Rin's POV)_

I shoot up from bed. Hot tears pour out from my eyes and cover my face. My eyes are dilated, my breathing and heartbeat escalated.

"….A dream? Just a dream…"

The tears refuse to stop. I'm still holding onto the pillow. I grip it tighter and bury my face into it.

"…Not a dream…A nightmare…"

I sit in silence for a while. My body calms down and the tears finally cease. I loosen my grip on the pillow and sigh. I get up from my bed and fumble in the darkness for my backpack. I pull out a watch, and turn on its backlight. The now glowing face reads 2:04 AM. I stuff it back into my bag.

I make it through the darkness of my room to reach the light switch. Light floods the room. I squint. My eyes take a few seconds to adjust. Once they do, I walk back across the room to my closet. I retrieve my jacket and shoes. I slip them on and leave.

* * *

_(Len's POV)_

I carefully slip a book back into its proper place on the shelf. I yawn. It was getting late…early…whatever. My feet carry me back to my bed, and I sit down. I silently begin to fumble with the buttons on my vest. I start to slip it off as my ears pick up a noise coming from the door.

'_Hmm?'_

I gaze over. I hear the lock unlock.

'_Ah…Rin?'_

The door swings open slowly. My Doll stands in its frame, wearing nothing but a small nightgown, a jacket, and shoes. Tears stain her face. She is motionless, just staring at me.

"R-Rin? My Doll…what's wrong?"

All Rin does is smile. She then suddenly runs towards me. Rin throws her form into mine, both of us crashing down on the bed. She clings to me tightly, burying her face in my chest. I look at her, a bit shocked.

" Rin! What happened?"

"…I love you Master. Don't ever leave me."

What she says catches me off guard a bit. I pause before smiling. I take my hand and glide it through her hair.

"I love you too."

Silence takes the room. My hand continues to comb through her hair. It isn't too long before she falls asleep in my arms. Once I'm sure that she's completely knocked out, I move her onto the bed. I take in the sight for a moment. She looks so peaceful sleeping.

I sit up, rubbing my eyes. I was starting to get sleepy as well. Standing up from the bed, I finish removing my vest. I walk over to my desk and lay the piece of clothing on it. My eye glimpses over towards what Akaito had left earlier that night. But something catches my attention enough to make me look fully.

The doll…had shifted position. It was now facing the wall, its body beginning to crack.

'…_What the…'_

I stare for a moment, but then shake it off. Akaito probably was lying about having a flair for making dolls. Questionable craftsmanship was probably to blame…But that doesn't explain why it moved…

I yawn again as I make my way back to bed, removing the doll from my thoughts. I had the real Rin to attend to, anyway.


	8. Rewind

_(Len's POV)_

Her chest rises and falls as she breathes. A peaceful and content expression covers her face. I run a single finger across one of her cheeks. She unconsciously smiles.

Saturday night has arrived again. I sigh as I watch over my now sleeping Doll. Rin had tried to stay awake with me, but slumber's pull was too strong. And now she lies, sleeping peacefully, in her 'bedroom'. Ever since she became my Doll, this room belonged to her- It was one of the old bedrooms upstairs. All of the clothing and dresses I had fabricated for her slim form resided in this room, along with a bed and vanity. One wall of the room is dominated by a set of French doors that leads to a small balcony. Moonlight now pours through them.

I lay down on her bed next to her, simply taking in the view. The illuminating light from the moon outside makes her face glow slightly. I remain by her side for a few more moments before removing myself from the bed. Taking one final glance at her, I turn and make my way to the French doors. My hands languidly grab the handles of the doors, pulling and unsealing them. A midnight spring breeze gently glides in. I take a deep breath inward.

Stepping onto the miniscule balcony, my gaze is tugged upwards toward the sky. It is fairly clear tonight, the only thing obscuring my view is a few tree branches. I lean onto the railing, crossing my arms.

My idle mind begins to drift…

* * *

_(Past)_

Some birthday this was turning out to be.

Rain pounds on my umbrella, the stars and moon lost in a sea of clouds. A brisk winter breeze is blowing. I walk a normal pace through the city, the streets bare and dead. Not a human in sight. I groan. I had found someone a couple hours before, but what little blood I took left me unsatisfied. I still craved for something more.

"I guess people are becoming smarter…not walking around this hour of night. It could be this damn rain, too…" I mumble to myself. My feet continue to drag me forward, not really heading anywhere. I pause under a streetlamp, right in front of an alleyway. Silently, I stare at the falling rain. The light flowing through my umbrella turns the concrete below me a dark and dull red color. I stay motionless for a second as my mind decides what to do from here. I finally decide to simply go home.

'_Hah…Maybe leaving home so early was a bad idea…Maybe mom was right.'_

Just a few years prior, I had made up my mind about leaving home. My mother was a bit surprised by the idea, but she let me go. It was a bit difficult at first, but things haven't been going too bad since then. Finding meals wasn't as easy as it used to be, but…

I drop the thought and sigh. Thinking about it made me even thirstier. My tongue glides across one of my fangs in my mouth. Maybe I'd get lucky and run into a human on my way home.

…I hear a dim sound emit from the alley, something similar to crying and sniffling. It must be my lucky night after all.

My gaze moves to the dark alleyway. In the distance, I notice what seems to be a small form. It looks to be a child. I felt inclined to investigate. Taking a deep breath, I begin slowly approaching. My mouth stays shut.

I halt a few feet from the person, not wanting to scare them. It was now clear that the noises were coming from them. The darkness of the alley does not hinder my vision at all. I find my eyes set on what seems to be a young girl no older than 10 sitting with her legs held close to her chest. Her face is out of view. Dirty yet golden yellow hair is sprawled across her shoulders. The rest of her form is covered by a big winter coat, tainted with mud spots here and there. An old plush of a rabbit sits at her side, slumped over and filthy. Her body trembles slightly.

'_What on earth could have happened to this girl…?'_

I keep my distance, staying as quiet as I can. My eyes stay on her, not sure what to do next. She has yet to notice my presence. After a moment, my mind begins a three way tug of war- I could simply just walk away, and forget about this girl. I could also drink her blood to kill the last of my appetite. Or, I could try to help her.

Part of me…was feeling compassionate tonight.

I silently step closer to the sobbing girl. Even standing right in front of her, she seems to ignore my existence. I stare for a moment, before moving my umbrella over her form. The rain pours over me, but I don't really mind for some reason.

The depressing sounds begin to dispel. After a few last sniffles, the child finally removes her face from her knees. She finally looks up at me, and I get a clear view of her face. My eyes are met by flustered and tear-stained cheeks, trembling petit lips, and slightly bloodshot eyes. Despite being red from crying, I could tell that her eyes were a beautiful sea green color. They stare up at me, into my very own eyes.

I feel a small pain in my heart. But I don't let it show.

We silently look at each other for what seems like an eternity. No words are exchanged between us, the only audio coming from the rain. Finally, without really thinking I outstretch my free hand towards her. The girl's gaze moves from my face to my hand. She seems to hesitate a bit, but she finally puts her small hand into mine. I tug it gently, and she stands up.

'_What am I doing…?'_ I mentally ask myself. But my body seems to ignore it. I pause so she can pick up her plush. She holds it tight to her chest using a single arm, her other hand softly cradled by mine. Her skin feels soft and wet. I take one final glance at her before turning my attention to the mouth of the alleyway. Tugging on her slightly again, I begin to walk back towards the main street. I walk slowly, so the girl has no problems keeping up.

* * *

I lay the soaked clothing over the edge of my desk to dry. Rainwater quietly drips onto the floor below. Candlelight causes shadows to dance from the draped fabric. I dig into the bottom of my armoire and pull out a towel. Throwing it under the dripping clothes, I walk over to my bed and sit down.

I grab a brush off a side table and begin running it through my damp hair. I had changed into a dry shirt and pants. I'd given the girl one of my old shirts as well. I probably should ask her about what happened to her, but it doesn't look like she wants to talk. We have yet to utter a word to each other. She is curled up in one of my chairs, staring off into the abyss. I suppose that I could read her thoughts, but…she could use some privacy for the night. I look away and turn my thoughts to other things.

'_Why…am I even doing this? Caring for a little human girl…Could it be out of pity? I guess it doesn't matter now. There's an orphanage in the next town over, I think. I'll just take her there tomorrow night…'_

My gaze wanders back to the little girl. She has fallen asleep, or at least that's what her closed eyes are telling me. She looks very peaceful... I start to feel my face redden. I quickly look away, my eyes now fixed on a clock in the corner. 5:30 AM. The need for sleep still hasn't hit me yet, though. I pull back the covers of my bed anyway and crawl under.

I stay awake for another hour or so, staring at nothing in particular. My mind for some reason stays tethered to the girl. There's simply something about her that draws me to her. I don't think I can explain it though…

I wake up to find her already up and about. She's curled up in a different chair, looking at one of the comic books that were hidden among my more serious collection. I sit up in bed, which makes a tiny bit of noise. The girl picks up on the noise and closes the book. She quickly stands up from the chair, using the book to shield her mouth. Her face is a light pink color. We gaze at each other for a moment. I open my mouth to say something, but she beats me to the punch.

"Ah….um…" She pauses, looking down. "…Uh…T-thank you f-for letting me stay here…ah…I'm v-very happy…"

'…_S-such a cute voice…'_ I silently stare for a moment, my face feeling warm. The girl says nothing else, as if waiting for me to respond. It takes me a moment to catch on.

"…Oh, ah…It's nothing…But..." I hesitate to ask. "…But what were you doing there?"

"…"

I don't think she wants to say.

"…Well-"

"A man…"

"Huh?"

"…A man took my parents away…Mom…told me to run, so I did…"

'…_Did someone…kill her parents?'_ I'm not one hundred percent sure how to react. I try to change the subject.

"…What's your name?"

"It's….R-Rin…"

"…Well, Rin…I'm Len. Len Kagamine."

"…That's…a nice name…"

We're both quiet again. Rin finally looks back up at me.

"W-well…Thank you again, and-"

A low growling sound fills the air. Rin turns a dark shade of red. I hold back a chuckle.

"A-and I'm s-sorry…." She looks back down and holds her stomach. I climb out of bed and walk over to my desk. Pushing the now dried clothing out of the way, I dig into one of its drawers. I find what I'm looking for and clutch it tightly in my hand. I quietly shut the drawer and go over to Rin. She looks up at me as I grab one of her hands. I stick what I retrieved from my desk into her palm. I release her hand. She looks down, then back up at me.

"Ah…money?"

"Yeah…Near the edge of the city is a convenience store. You can go get something to eat."

"Er…Thank you…"

Rin walks quickly over to my desk. She hesitates, but finally picks up her coat and slips it on. She sticks the money in one of the pockets and looks at me again.

"…You'll be fine on your own, right?" I ask. Why was I even worrying anyway? Rin's just some girl that I picked up off the streets. This want…This need to protect her, to care for her, where is it coming from? It's all so sudden…

"Uhm…Yeah, I... Remember the way back to town… From here…" She turns and starts heading for the door. But she stops a few steps away.

"Oh. Uh…S-should I get something for you..? It… It is your money, after all…"

"..No…I'll…be eating later tonight."

Rin looks at me one final time before exiting. Part of me doesn't expect her to come back. My other half…wants her to, though.

* * *

She came back. For the last few months, she would leave and come straight back. I never had the heart to deny her staying with me. I still don't understand why.

Rin has been with me for the last few months, yet she still hasn't questioned anything. She still thinks I'm human. Rin has said nothing about my red eyes, my claw-like fingers, my pointy teeth. I know that…I can't keep it up forever. And most likely, the day she finds out…will be the day I'll probably have to kill her.

But…will my heart allow me to do that…?

I shake the negative thoughts from my mind. I look over to Rin, who is sitting in a chair reading as usual.

"…H-hey, Rin…I'm going out, now. You'll be alright?"

She looks up at me. "A-ah, yes…"

We stare at each other for a moment. I break eye contact and head out the door. Since my hunger isn't too strong yet, I decide simply to walk into the city. But by the time I reach my normal 'hunting' spot, my hunger has increased. My normal spot was the city's local park- And since it had started to warm up a lot, I expect there to be at least one stray human around.

And, to my luck, I see a woman fast asleep on one of the countless benches.

I silently watch from behind a tree. Her form suggests her to be in her 20s or 30s, but her silver-grey hair says otherwise. She's wearing black slacks and a tiny grey dress shirt, only buttoned half way. Her long hair is tied back in a ponytail, and she has a can in her hand.

"Ugh." I whisper to myself. "I hate humans who drink…It make their blood taste weird."

The woman snorts and changes position on the bench. I sigh.

"Okay Len…Just bite her and get it over with…A meal is a meal…"

I inhale and quietly walk over to the sleeping woman. Once standing in front of her, I take another look.

'…_Good grief…Her chest is huge…It reminds me of mom…Gah, Len, stay focused…'_

I put on the most innocent face as possible before trying to wake her up.

"Ah, excuse me, miss~?"

"…WHAT WHO WHERE?!" The woman shoots up, spilling her drink to the side. I jump back, a bit frightened.

"..A-ah…no…that was my last beer…shit…" She looks at her wasted beer before finally noticing me. "…Whoops, uhm, sorry kid. Pretend you didn't hear that." The woman reaches out and pats me on the head. I hold back my rising rage and hunger.

"Now, what's a little kid like you doing out here this late? Why am I for that matter…?"

I try to keep a cute tone and face. It's getting difficult.

"Uhm~ well, miss, I think…I might be lost…and…I'm getting hungry…" I clasp both hands in front of my mouth and look down.

"Uh, kid, I don't know what I can do about that."

"…W-well…"

I feign an unsteady body, and fall to the ground. I look down, keeping my smirk hidden. The woman stands up from the bench.

"Ah, ah! Kid, no, don't pass out on me! I-I'll figure out something to do!"

She's starting to panic. Her mind is becoming weak, I can feel it. My hunger…

"Well, I-I….Guess you can...help me…"

"H-how?!"

I look up, straight into her eyes.

"You could…let me have a taste~"

"W-what are…you…" Her voice trails off as well as her free will. The woman's eyes haze over, and she drops to her knees. I catch her by the shoulders. Without much thought or remorse, I stab my fangs into her pale neck.

And, just like I thought, her blood tastes of alcohol. I try my hardest not to gag. Despite the foul taste, it still satisfies my hunger. I take all that I can stand before removing myself. I don't even bother to lick up the blood that leaks from the bite wound. I press my closed lips to the opening for a moment and then ease away. The mark is now gone.

I let go of the woman and let her fall to the ground. Her eyes slowly close as she falls asleep. When she wakes up, she won't remember ever seeing me. I stand up and dust myself off. Taking a tissue from my pocket, I wipe the remaining blood from around my mouth. I turn on my heel and begin to walk back the way I came, closing my eyes and thinking as I walk.

'_That tasted horrible, but at least I'm not hungry anymore….hopefully I can go a few days without feeding now…'_ I press the blood stained tissue to my lips, and open my eyes slightly.

…

Rin. Rin is… She's standing right in front of me…

I quickly halt as my eyes dilate.

'_Did she follow me out here…? Did she just see what…what I did? Oh no… No…. No….'_ I start to panic in my head. But we simply stare at each other, neither of us moving at all. Rin's face… Is not what I really expected, though… She has no real expression on, but her eyes are a bit wider. I'm not sure what to do.

After what feels like a year of being still, I finally just begin walking towards her. She doesn't flinch at all. Once in front of her, I loom over her slightly. The girl simply just looks at me, still no real expression or emotion.

'…_Isn't she afraid?_' I'm a bit confused. But I decide to test if she's afraid of me or not. I take a step back, and reach out my hand to her.

She takes it without a second though.

* * *

Despite the kind heart I believe Rin has, I can't take any chances.

It's almost my birthday again- A full year since I stumbled upon the caring child. But ever since the night that she discovered what I was, I've kept her…chained up.

I rather not say where I got them, but they're very light, and weigh next to nothing. But they do limit her movement. She can't leave the house anymore. I feel bad about it, but… I can't have anyone finding out that there's a vampire living right outside of the city. Anyways, Rin isn't complaining… Or talking a lot, either.

I turned one of the old bedrooms upstairs into a room for her. She still would come down to the basement to see me or to look at books, though. Not to mention, I had to go and get her food every night, too. For tonight, I had gotten a few oranges- During her days of free roam she told me that they were her favorite food.

The door to her room creaks slightly as I push it open. Rin's staring out a set of French doors in the room, shackles around both her arms and legs. She turns to me as I enter. Only exchanging glances, we walk towards each other meeting half way. I pause before reaching into a bag hanging from my arm. I pull out an orange and hand it to her. She takes it, and stares at it in her hands. I lay the bag on the bed I got for her, and turn to leave.

"…Ah….Mister Kagamine…."

I pause and look back at her.

"….Uhm….in a few days…December 27…I'll be nine."

"…I guess…we share the same birthday then."

I wait a moment to see if she says anything else, but all I get is silence. I turn away.

"…Hey…" Rin whispers. I don't look back this time.

"What…?"

"…You're…You're a vampire….right?"

I breathe in. "…Yeah."

"…Then…why…haven't you bitten me, yet?"

I snap around to face her, taken back slightly by what just came from her mouth.

"W-what?"

"…Why haven't you bitten me yet? I've…been here for almost a year now… You've taken care of me… And… And letting you feed off of me is a way I can…repay you…."

I still cannot believe what she's saying. This little girl…is offering to be my next meal? I must be dreaming or something.

I step back over to her, staring. She simply looks up at me with no expression as usual. The orange in her hands is completely forgotten.

"…You really shouldn't…say things like that…"

"Why? I…really mean it. You can bite me if you want to…"

I sigh. "Still… Offering yourself to a monster like me-"

"You aren't a monster."

I feel a small pain in my chest. I stare down at the floor.

"…So…Please…"

It goes quiet. A thought pops up in my mind.

'_I could…'_

"…Make you my Doll." I finish the thought out loud.

"H-huh?"

I look back up at her, a concerned expression on my face. Reaching out a hand, I run it through her short hair.

"I… If you really want to repay me in that way…I can make you my Doll."

"Y-your…Doll?"

I motion over to Rin's bed. We both walk over and sit down. I then proceed to explain to her what a Doll is. She carefully watches me as I speak, soaking in what I'm saying. When I finish, she looks away and blushes.

"…I'll do it."

"Are…you sure?"

Rin looks at me again and after a moment nods. She closes her eyes, lifting her head. I stare at her bare and slender neck. My heart rate increases.

"…G-go ahead…"

I hesitate, still not positive on how to respond. But...I finally give in. I lean closer to her, pressing my closed lips on her collarbone. Closing my eyes, I take in her smell before opening my mouth slightly. I breathe onto her neck for a moment.

"…Forgive me…" I whisper before biting into her young and pale flesh.

I can feel Rin's body tense up, wiggling as if trying to get away. I hold her still as my fangs dig in deeper. It feels amazing…the sensation of her blood inundating my mouth. Rin begins to cry out in pain. It was too late to stop now, though.

Her cries start to dissipate before halting all together. Rin's body falls limp against mine as I pull out. I swallow and then begin licking the excess away. Once finished, I pause before sincerely kissing the wound away. I lay the passed out girl down on the bed, and simply watch her.

My heart is split in two for some reason. Part of it…feels horrible for what I just did. But the other half doesn't care- it was just happy for the small feast. And I had to admit….Rin's blood was the best thing I had ever tasted….

I violently shake my head. I take one final gaze at Rin before turning my attention to the shackles and chains on her body. I quickly remove them and leave the room.

Part of me hopes, even prays that she wakes up tomorrow. Another part couldn't care less if she dies in her sleep.

* * *

The moment of truth has finally arrived, I guess. I sit on the edge of my bed, tracing my lower lip with my finger. Taking in a deep breath, I gaze in the direction of the door. It's wide open. I put my hand down and close my eyes.

'…_**Come to me, my Doll…'**_

I open my eyes. After a second at the most, I hear noise upstairs. The sound of rapid footsteps crosses my ears. A second later, Rin appears in the door frame. Her breathing is accelerated slightly, a sign that she was running. She glances at me before quickly bowing.

"…Y-yes…Master?"

* * *

_(Present)_

"…Hey, Master….Master~…"

I shake away my thoughts of the past. Turning around, I see that Rin's awake. She's standing by the French doors, her hands behind her back, a grin on her face.

"Hey, Master Len~ what are you thinking about~?" She quickly joins me on the balcony. I take her under my arm, and we both stare up at the sky.

"I've…just got my head in the past, I guess. Hey Rin…"

"Yes, Master?"

"…Do you still think I'm not a monster…?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice her look up at me.

"Master Len…You've never been a monster. You never will be. I thought you knew that…" She nudges my side. I laugh.

"Well, I just need to hear you say it every once in a while."

We go back to looking at the sky for a moment. Rin turns to me again.

"Master…"

"Hmm?"

"…I…can't remember much of my childhood before I met you, but…I can remember staring up at the sky sometimes like this…I remember it to be very relaxing." She smiles at me again then turns back to the sky. Rin closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. I blush as I watch her.

"…Anyways, Master Len…The sun will be up soon. We probably should go back in." Rin turns around and starts to head back inside. I take one final look at the fading moon before following.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading as always...Hee, I'm kind of excited to start the next chapter. Some really important things happen and such. Also, I went back and made changes to the first 4, 5 chapters and fixed the problems I had with verb tenses. Everything should now be in present tense, I hope... ;; I planned on doing that at some point, and since I'm being forced to show this to my English teacher, I decided, why not now? Hah...Anyways, I hope my readers continue to enjoy my work. When I work on this, I consider it time well spent. 3


	9. Discovery

**AN:** Sorry for the bit of delay! I had a science project to do, and I've also been working on a little oneshot. Hopefully there are few or no errors. Feel free to point them out in a pm or something if you find them. I'm using this story in my writing club, and we're getting our stories published. I don't want any errors. Hmm...I might actually have it up for sale. I'm also thinking about making an art book or something related to it. I draw a lot of stuff based on it. Thinking of animating too, for my senior project. What do you all think? Hah, I'm biting off more than I can chew as usual... Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's very important to the story line. Also, did anyone guess who Len's mom is by something I said last chapter? Kudos if you caught it! She'll be making an entrance with Akaito again either next chapter or chapter 10. Ah~ The havoc she will cause~ Hee. Well, as usual thank you for the positive feedback! I'll keep writing~

* * *

_(Miku's POV)_

I let out a truly content sigh.

The sun is shining with no clouds in sight; the wind is blowing ever so slightly… It's just a perfect day. And there is no other way that I rather spend a perfect day than a rooftop picnic with good friends- especially one with my beloved Rin.

I giggle, stretching out my arms as I do so. "Aha~ isn't this great? It's so nice that it was warm enough today to eat on the roof. Before you know it, we'll be in our short sleeved uniforms!"

Luka on my left says nothing. She's too busy stuffing her face with tuna. I gaze over at Rin on my right. She looks at me and smiles, nodding. The short-haired goddess turns her attention back to the small rice ball in her hand. I also look back at my own lunch, and pick up some rice with my chopsticks. I slowly bring it to my mouth, acting as lady-like as possible. Careful not to drop a single grain, I slide the ends of my eating utensils between my lips. I swallow, lowering my chopsticks down. I reach for another bite, but Luka intervenes with her own chopsticks.

"Hmm?" I look up at Luka. Her mouth is still full. I gaze down to find her bento box practically empty.

"Hey Miku, mind if I steal a bit of your octopus?"

"Luka, you're a glutton, you know that? But I guess its okay…"

"Hah, thanks~!" The pink-haired girl untangles her chopsticks from mine, and stabs them into one of the pieces of octopus in my bento. She swiftly sticks it in her mouth and swallows without really chewing. I laugh.

"Luka, I thought you knew how to use chopsticks!" I prod one of her oversized breasts with the end of the stick. "You don't just shank them into your food…"

"I know, I know…" Luka pushes the utensil away from her chest.

"Then use them right!"

"But~" She jabs them into another piece. "This way is much easier!"

I begin to giggle again. Luka is only half Japanese, so it sort of made sense that she didn't use chopsticks right. The older female continues to pick at the rest of my lunch. I turn to look at Rin. She's staring off in the other direction, still nibbling on the same rice ball. I gaze down at her lunch. All she brought was two rice balls and a bottle of water.

"Hey Rin, do you want some of my lunch? You barely have anything…"

Rin turns to me, her aqua eyes gleaming slightly in the light. My face's temperature increases a small bit.

"Ah… no thank you, Miku. I'm not that hungry…"

"You never are…" I hear Luka remark. I scoff at her.

"Look who's talking! You're a living trash can."

Luka sticks her tongue out at me. Rin begins to giggle. We eat in silence afterwards for a few minutes. I finish the last bit of rice in my bento while Rin sips at her water. Luka speaks up.

"So, Rin~ it's been a while since we've seen your boyfriend, how is he?"

I resist the urge to hit Luka. It wasn't too long ago that I finally moved that boy to the back of my head. Rin stops drinking and her face turns red. She quickly screws the top back on the bottle. I look down.

"Uhm… He is doing okay…"

"His name was Len, right? All I can remember really is his cute face…"

"Y-yeah, Mas…" Rin stops and corrects herself. "….Yeah, that's his name."

I gaze back up at the blonde girl. I try not to raise an eyebrow.

"…Oh, hey Rin…"

"Yes, Miku?"

"Why do we never see him around during the day? What school does he go to? Where does he live?"

"Ah, well, uhm…"

"Miku, weren't you paying attention when we were out with him? He's homeschooled. And he lives right outside of town." Luka jumps in. I notice Rin let out a sigh of relief, as if she had just dodged a bullet. It seems a bit suspicious…

"So…when will we get to see him again?" I ask.

"I… I don't know, it really all depends on him, I guess…"

It's quiet again. Rin opens the water bottle again. I fumble with my chopsticks before setting them down in my bento box. I start asking questions again.

"Rin…"

"Y-yeah?"

"…You go to see Len every night, right? Or is it just certain days…?"

"I…I go to see him every night, yes…" Rin holds the mouth of the bottle to her lips.

"What do you two…usually do?"

She waits a moment. Her eyes slowly climb to the clear blue sky above. The sunlight hits her soft white skin just perfectly. My heart threatens to jump out of my chest.

"Well… Sometimes we'll read books together, or play a game. Sometimes, we'll just simply talk with each other. I know it isn't much but…I really value the time I get to spend with him, and I'm simply happy just to be in his presence…" Rin smiles sincerely. Luka starts to clap.

"Awww, that's so sweet! A bit cheesy…but sweet!"

Rin's smile drops like a rock. She quickly looks down, blushing.

"Is it really that cheesy? Oh God…." She chuckles slightly. Looking back at the bottle in her hands, Rin goes to take another sip. I redden and look away in the other direction.

"Y-Yeah…that's all good and such, Rin. But come on, he must be a pain in the neck sometimes…"

Water spews from Rin's mouth. I twitch and scoot back. Rin begins to cough. Luka quickly stands up and jumps over to her. She pats Rin on the back.

"R-Rin, are you okay?!"

Rin takes a sharp breath before answering Luka. "…Yes, I'm sorry about…that…Ah, Miku… uhm, he has never been a pain in the neck before…"

She rubs her neck. I give her a confused look. Part of me was starting to get a bit interested in Len… Luka backs away from Rin and goes back to her spot. The pink-haired girl begins picking up her lunch stuff.

"C'mon you two, lunch should just about be over…"

Rin and I nod and begin cleaning up. My eyes remain on her as we do. The sailor collar of her shirt wavers gently in the breeze. So does her long, dark blue skirt. Once everything is up, Luka waves and heads back to her class. Rin begins to leave as well, but I grab her hand.

"…Oh Miku, what is it?"

"Next Monday night…my parents are going out for the week. Kaito will be home, but…I was wondering if I could stay with you…"

"Eh, I guess… I'll think about it." She blushes. I let go. We both take a final look at the sky before heading in.

* * *

_(Rin's POV)_

I unlock the door to my apartment, Miku right behind me. We walk in and drop our things in the entryway.

"Thanks for letting me stay over for a few nights, Rin~" I hear the aqua-haired girl giggle. I smile to myself. I had asked Master Len about Miku staying with me, and he said that it was fine. He'd just call me later at night, hopefully when she's asleep.

I lead her to my semi-empty room. She has a sleeping mat in her arms. Miku gives my room a once over before entering.

"Wow, you don't have much furniture, do you…"

"N-no, not really. But I don't mind it at all." I plop down on my bed. The twin-tailed teen smirks and sets her things down.

"One day we should take you furniture shopping… Oh hey, when do you usually eat dinner?"

"Eh, to be honest…I don't eat dinner that much…I'm usually with...you know who." I blush.

"What?" Miku glares at me. I look away, her eyes feeling as if they'd burn my own if I looked back. I twiddle my thumbs a bit. She quickly joins me on the bed.

"You seriously need to eat more…you don't eat much for lunch, and now you're telling me that you skip dinner, too? Good grief, you're gonna end up just being skin and bones… And that boyfriend of yours should at least help to feed you too…" She pokes my stomach. I block her with my hands.

'_I worry about feeding Master more than myself…I'm also used to not eating much as it is…'_ My mind trails off. We're both quiet for a few minutes. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Miku stand up. The aqua-haired girl heads out of the room. I rise from the bed and quickly follow.

"Eh, Miku?"

"Rin, you at least have some food, right? And a rice cooker?"

"Y-yes…" I follow her into the kitchen. Miku stops suddenly, and I bump into her back. I step back as she turns to face me. She has a strange smirk on her face.

"You're going to have a good meal tonight, got it?"

"H-huh? Oh Miku, I can't let you cook for me, you're my guest!" I wave my hands, trying to dismiss the idea. She merely grabs me by the shoulders and stares into my eyes. My face heats up.

"Think nothing of it. I want to do this for you, Rin…" I can tell that Miku's face is reddening as well. She forces me to turn around and face the other direction.

"Now, go start your homework while I cook."

"B-but Miku-"

"Don't worry about it!"

I don't bother to fight with her. I sigh and head back to my room. Pulling out my homework, I realize that I don't understand it at all. I stare at it for an hour or so. Miku calls for me. I stuff the homework back into my bag and walk to the living room.

I'm greeted by a small arrangement of foods. I sit down as Miku exits the kitchen, carting a large bowl of rice.

"W-wow, Miku….this looks amazing… I…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just eat. Ah, you didn't have much, but I seemed to manage alright…"

She sits down across from me and smiles. I smile back.

"Ah, thank you for the meal…" I take a small sample of rice and slip it between my lips. It's a bit overcooked, but still edible. Miku watches me from across the table.

"..Well, is it okay?"

I gaze down at my chopsticks for a moment before looking back at Miku.

"Y-yeah, it's good…"

Miku turns a deep shade of red for some reason. A large grin engulfs her face. I look at her, slightly confused.

"A-ah!" She giggles. "I'm so glad you like it! Kaito always says my cooking isn't very good…So I'm happy that it came out okay."

My face reddens as well. We both giggle.

* * *

_(Miku's POV)_

The rest of the evening goes by relatively smooth. It's so nice being around her, even while doing boring things like homework and cleaning. Her presence just does something to me I guess. I bet my face has been red the entire time I've been here. I hope she hasn't noticed too much.

For some reason, Rin insisted that we went to bed kind of early. It was only 9:30 when we changed into our nightgowns. I lay out the mat I brought to sleep on right next to her bed. Crawling into it, I look up to see Rin propped up on a pillow on her bed.

"H-hey Miku, you sure you want to sleep on the floor? You can come up here if you want."

"No, it's alright, really." The truth is, I'm afraid to sleep with Rin. I've had a few…dreams about her, and sleeping in the same bed with her… Let's just say it would be a bad idea. Then again, she could just be offering to sleep on the floor and me in her bed…

Rin jumps over me and walks over to the light switch on the wall. She turns it off and returns to bed. While she pulls back the comforter, I crawl out of the mat and over to my bag sitting in front of the closet. I pull out a watch and turn on the backlight. I move back to my sleeping place and set the now glowing watch by my pillow. Moving around slightly, I make myself comfortable.

"Goodnight, Miku~" I hear Rin say. I blush.

"G-goodnight, Rin…"

I close my eyes, my back towards Rin. Sleep comes after a while. But… It doesn't last for long.

I've always been a very light sleeper, probably even more so since I'm with Rin tonight. Quiet noises from Rin's bed stir me from my gentle slumber. I crack one eye open and look at the watch sitting nearby. It's 12:47 AM.

'_What the heck…is Rin doing up at this hour? Maybe she's getting a drink or going to the bathroom or something…'_

I try to shake the noises off. But my curiosity keeps me awake. I close my eye, pretending to be asleep. I hear Rin get up from bed. Several other noises follow. It sounds as if she's putting something on…

I hear the door open and close. Curiosity grows.

I wait a moment before sitting up and looking around in the dark. Rin's gone, her bed unmade. I stand up and make my way to the light switch. I flip it on and take another look. Her jacket is gone. I open the door and head to the entryway. My shoes are the only one by the door.

'…_Where could she have gone….?'_

I go back to her room and grab my jacket. Slipping both my jacket and shoes on, I exit the small apartment, slightly suspicious. I close the door before darting down the stairs. I arrive outside just in time to see Rin running down the street.

"Where is she going in such a rush?" I huff to myself. She turns a corner. I start following.

* * *

I keep my distance as I chase after the blonde. It isn't long until we reach the end of the city. Rin keeps going. I keep following.

Tree branches soon begin to intertwine above us. It's a bit of a tunnel effect. In the dark, it is a little uncomforting. But I try my hardest to stay on Rin's tail. She still has yet to realize I'm tailing her.

'_Rin, where are you headed?!'_

The path finally ends at what looks to be an abandoned house. Rin runs through the overgrown lawn, and I hide behind a nearby tree. The moonlight gives me just enough light to watch what she's doing. The teen looks around before pulling at the door. It opens despite being seemingly nailed shut. She quickly walks inside, closing the door behind her. I jump from behind the tree and run to the door. I turn the doorknob and the door creaks open. I slip inside.

Three paths now face me, but the sound of footsteps easily tells me which one to take. Now I'm extremely curious to why Rin is in an abandoned house. I slowly descend one of the staircases. Before reaching the bottom, I pause, just making out Rin's form at the end. She's fumbling around with something; it's too dark to tell though. I'm silently amazing that she hasn't noticed me, but I'm not giving away my presence just yet.

I hear something similar to a lock unlocking. Rin steps back and opens what I guess is another door. A small trickle of light breaks the darkness of the stairwell. She pauses before bowing. My patience is gone. My curiosity is at an all time high. I run down the last few steps, accidentally tripping on the last one. I stumble, calling out Rin's name. She lifts her head just in time to see me fall on top of her. We both go rolling through the open door.

I rub my head and groan, eyes closed. I hear Rin groan as well beneath me. Shaking my head slightly, I open my eyes to a dark wood floor and a pair of black dress shoes. My gaze slowly travels upward. The shoes belong to a boy, who is also wearing a wrinkled dress shirt and pants. It takes me a moment to realize that it was Len. But he looks different. His eyes are red. The exact same shade that I saw them flash the night we first met.

He's glaring at me. I gulp. I guess curiosity really did kill the cat…

* * *

_(Rin's POV)_

"GET THESE STUPID CHAINS OFF!! RIN, DON'T JUST STARE AT ME, DO SOMETHING!!"

I watch Miku struggle in silence. Something in the pit of my stomach told me that letting her spend the night was a bad idea, but I could have never imagined her following me to see Master Len. But I guess what's done is done. I don't think Miku has realized what Master is yet, but he said we can't take any chances.

I remember my nightmare for a spilt second. We really can't take any chances.

Miku continues to kick at thin air, wanting to be free from the chains that once bounded me. Master had somehow shortened them though- she can barely move. I gaze away, guilt stricken and blushing. Miku starts yelling again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! LET ME GO!!"

Master Len seems to be blocking out the noise. He adjusts some pillows on his bed before walking over to me by the door. I take a step back from him, expecting him to be disappointed or mad. He just looks at me for a moment, expressionless. I finally speak up.

"A-ah…please forgive me. This is my fault…" I quickly bow. After a second, I find Master's hands cradling my face. I blush as he lifts my head to look at me. I try my hardest to make eye contact without my face catching on fire. He smiles softly.

"My Doll, It's not fully your fault, don't worry about it." Master pauses. I look straight at him. Master Len begins tugging my cheeks outward. I close my eyes from the slight amount of pain.

"Please be more aware of your surroundings." He states in a flat tone.

"Eh, y-yes…" My words come out slightly garbled from my cheeks being pulled. He lets go. I rub one of my cheeks, them both turning more red then before.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO RIN OVER THERE?!" Miku screams from the other side of the room. I blush and sigh. I lower my voice to a whisper.

"Hey, Master…Are you sure her staying here will be okay?"

"It's better than having her out in public, that's for sure."

"But, I don't think she even realizes you're a vampire yet…"

"I don't…I don't want to push it. Anyways, she's going to start asking questions and find out anyway."

"So…it's not possible to erase her memory or something?"

"Eh, there's a rumor that really old vampires can do that…but I can't."

"A-ah…"

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE?! DON'T FORGET LITTLE OLD MIKU OVER HERE."

Master Len sighs.

"Eh… Rin, why don't you just go home for the night…It's really late. You won't be able to get up for school…"

"E-eh, Master Len? But you haven't been fed tonight…"

"Just go, I can survive one night. I'll probably call you a bit earlier tomorrow night though, if that's alright."

"Y-yeah, I guess so… But Miku-"

"I'll take care of her, now go." Master kisses me on the cheek before waving me off. I blush and bow again. Turning to leave, I take one final look at Miku. She looks quite irate. It's a bit scary…

"M-Miku…please calm down, everything will be fine. J-just stay here for the night, I'll be back…"

"RIN, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

"A-ah, forgive me Miku!" I turn and speed walk through the door. I hear Miku call after me, repeating my name. I try to ignore it, telling myself that it's really for the best.

The next day, people question me about the aqua-haired girl's whereabouts. I sleepily lie that she isn't feeling well and decided to stay home. Luckily everyone buys it, and the day crawls on. Master and Miku stay in my thoughts all the way up until the final bell rings. Tonight, I'm not going to wait for his call. I say goodbye to Luka and rush to the so called abandoned property.

I calmly unlock the door and step inside. Miku is sitting in her corner, tugging at her restraints. She doesn't even notice me enter. I look over to Master's bed. At this time, he'd normally still be fast asleep. But he's awake for once. He's holding one of the pillows over his head. Master's fingers dig deeply into it. They loosen after a second, and he removes the pillow. Master's hair is down and a mess. He sits up and gazes over to me.

"…My Doll…"

Miku halts what she's doing and looks up at me. Her face is plastered with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"H-hey! This isn't the time for pet names!"

We both look over to Miku, then back to each other. I bow.

"G-good evening, Master Len."

* * *

_(Miku's POV)_

…

Did…Rin just call him 'Master'? What type of relationship do these two have?! Hopefully, they won't have a relationship for much longer. I mean, Len is pretty much holding me hostage! I haven't done anything! And I still want to know why the heck his eyes are red, and why he's living in an old house… I'm really starting to wonder if he's even human!

I watch the two supposed lovebirds in silent shock. My kidnapper smiles that stupid annoying smile. He outstretches a hand towards Rin. I notice in the dim light…his fingernails look more animal than human. Sort of like claws…

"…Good evening, My Doll." He says. I sense a slightly seductive tone in his voice. I try not to mentally gag. What's with this whole 'Master' and 'Doll' thing anyway? This is all too weird…

Rin quickly makes her way over to Len. She takes his claw-like hand, and they move into an embrace on the bed. I've seen enough.

"LET GO OF HER!!" I yell as loud as I can. I see the blonde-haired teens twitch slightly before slowly turning to look at me. They stay in each other's arms. Rin stutters as she speaks.

"M-Miku…"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON NOW."

Rin and Len twitch again at the volume of my voice. I pull at the chains restricting me. She looks away from me, blushing. Len looks down as well. Silence engulfs the surrounding air. My kidnapper finally speaks.

"…I guess we have no choice but to show you now, I guess."

Both Rin and I look at him, confusion on our faces. Len looks to the girl in his arms.

"Rin…I'm hungry, is it alright if I…" He trails off. Rin's expression loses its confusion.

"Ah…of course, Master. But Miku…" She gazes in my direction, then back to Len.

"Don't worry about her. Or… I guess I can manage another day. It's up to you…"

"N-no, Master Len! You can…"

I stare, still not sure what was going on. Were they just going to eat in front of me? I mean, it's rude to, but it isn't that bad… It wouldn't answer my question, either. So I decide to simply watch and see what happens.

That's probably a big mistake on my part.

The two exchange a peck on the lips. Their embrace is broken, and Rin turns to the edge of the bed. She leans her head to the side, sweeping her short golden locks away from her neck. Len proceeds to pull down her uniform collar slightly, exposing more of her shoulder and neck. A pink bra strap is visible.

'_W-what…is he doing..?'_

I continue to observe, unable to do much else. The boy presses his lips to Rin's bare skin. It's silent. Len takes a final look at me before closing his eyes. He holds her in front of him, his mouth still on her neck. I can feel my heart race. My eyes dilate. Rin takes in a deep breath.

"…Thank you for the meal." Len whispers into her skin. Even I can barely hear it.

He uses his tongue to trace a part of her neck. He then kisses the spot, and opens his mouth. The candlelight reveals pearly white fangs. I stop breathing as he sinks them into her soft skin. Rin twitches slightly.

It takes me a moment to remember to breathe. When I do, I gasp.

'…_L-Len...is...a…a…'_

A vampire. Rin's boyfriend is a vampire. And right now…he's drinking her blood…

"…N-NO! GET YOUR DIRTY FANGS OUT OF HER YOU…YOU…MONSTER!!" Yelling is the only thing I can think to do.

"LET HER GO, LEAVE HER ALONE!! DON'T YOU DARE KILL HER!! RIN!! YOU-"

"M-Miku!"

I shut up at the sound of Rin's voice. I stare with wide eyes, full of fear. Tears threaten to fall as well. Rin raises her hand and waves at me, as if dismissing me.

"M-Miku, please… Please calm down…I'm fine, really…"

"R-Rin…"

I don't…know what to say. So I say nothing, and go back to watching. After a time period that feels like forever, the vampire removes himself from Rin's neck. Crimson red liquid slowly drips out, a rivulet running down into her school shirt. He hastily licks it up. Rin turns her head to look at me, her expression filled with content and languidness. I'm still in too much shock to do anything. Len presses his lips to the spot where he bit her. Rin sighs and leans back into his arms.

"A-ah, Miku…" Her voice is shaky and weak. It's most likely a side effect from having her blood drained. I'm feeling a bit weak myself.

"Rin…w-why, Rin….?" I stutter. Her eyes look away, and she smiles slightly.

"Miku, you know…when I first came to school, when we first met?"

"…Of course."

"I told you…about why I lived alone…"

"Y-yeah…"

"…I…I lied."

"Rin…"

It's silent for a moment.

"Maybe…it's time to tell the truth, huh?"

* * *

I sit and stare at the floor, my mind the only thing moving. It tries to contemplate everything learned in the last hour or so. Rin already left by now, and that… that thing is over on the other side of the room. He's silent as well, looking through a bookcase.

'…_I know that he saved her and all, but…why would she be in love... with a vampire, a monster, a-a demon…'_

"I sometimes ask myself the same thing."

My head shoots up and I look at Len. He's looking at me out of the corner of his blood-red eyes. His tone is dull and emotionless.

"Don't get me wrong. I know exactly what I am. I know that Rin probably deserves much better than me. But I'm just too damn selfish."

I let what he says sink in slightly. I look back down. The floor creaks slightly as he walks over. He sits on his knees in front of me. I look up at him again.

"…Miku. I want to make a deal with you."

"H-huh?"

"…I'll let you go tomorrow night if you do this."

"…What do you want?" My tone sounds a bit harsh.

"Promise you won't tell anyone anything about me."

"D-deal."

"That's not all. During the day…I want you to watch over Rin, alright?"

"I…I already do that…"

"But… I also want you to escort her to and from here every night."

"W-what? Why?"

"Do you agree, or not?"

I think for a moment. I finally sigh.

"Alright, I will…"

Len stares at me before finally standing up and walking away. The rest of the night is spent in complete silence. The next evening finally arrives, though. The vampire has his meal before removing the chains on my body. I say nothing during this time.

Once Rin has had a bit of time to rest, we both leave together.

"S-so, Miku…You won't tell anyone, right?" Rin speaks up. I gaze over at her, and then look down at the ground as we walk.

"I guess not…But hah, if everyone in town knew there was a vampire… wow, I can just imagine the uproar." I continue to walk, but Rin pauses. After a moment, I feel her grab my arm. I stop.

"H-huh?"

"Miku, do you promise to not tell?!"

I look at Rin, but she refuses to return it. She's looking down, her face red.

"R-Rin…"

"I can't…I can't let you go any further unless you promise not to tell anyone."

"Rin, why do you care so much? He's a vampire, and-"

Her grip on me tightens.

"Miku… My greatest fear is losing Master. I…I had a dream once that he was killed….killed right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything…" She sniffles. My heart sinks.

"R-Rin? Are you…crying...?"

"Miku, if you tell anyone about Master, it…It could make that dream…that nightmare come true. And I…I…" Rin looks at me in the eyes. Hers are filled with tears.

"…I can't let that happen!"

We're both quiet. Rin wipes the water from her eyes. I look down.

"…I won't Rin. If it would hurt you that much…"

"…T-thank you, Miku." She lets go of me, and we continue to head back home. As we reach her apartment, I have a strong feeling that things between Rin and I will never be the same again.


	10. Family Reunion

Carefully removing my gym shorts, I grab my normal uniform skirt from my desk. I slip it back on, sounds of chatting girls around me. Gym had just ended, and we were back in our classroom changing. I pull my gym shirt over my head, throwing it onto the floor temporarily. This leaves the upper part of me exposed for the most part, an orange lace bra my only covering. I stretch silently.

I'm caught off guard slightly when someone taps on my shoulder. It's Miku.

"Ah, hey there Miku." I grab my school shirt as I talk.

"Hey Rin. You were really good today with the running." Miku decides to change right next to me. She takes off everything, leaving only her matching pastel green undergarments. My cheeks turn pink.

"Thanks. It wasn't that bad."

"Are you kidding? Everyone else was tired afterwards. You didn't break a sweat!"

I giggle and finish changing. Miku suddenly gets very close to my face. Her voice is down to a whisper, and her tone is slightly sarcastic.

"Then again, you've had a lot of practice, eh?"

I choke. It had slipped my mind that Miku knew about Master Len. Looking over to the aqua-haired teen, I notice a smirk on her face.

"Y-yeah, I guess so…" My gaze falls down. She doesn't respond, but finishes putting her normal uniform back on. I gather my clothes and things together, and start walking towards the door. Miku grabs my hand and I stop. The other students walk by, chatting and laughing. I give her a questioning look.

"Rin…now that I know about that little boyfriend of yours… I want to know everything."

"Huh?"

"I just have a few questions about….vampires…" She says the last word as if it's bad. I frown, but agree to answer what I can.

"We can talk while we clean the classroom today."

Miku smiles and agrees. We're the last ones to leave the room.

* * *

_(Len's POV)_

I yawn and stretch, still not fully awake. Rubbing my eyes, I groggily crawl out of bed. It's a bit of a challenge to stand upright, but I manage. I groan as I sleepily make my way to my armoire, eyes closed for the most part. But before I can reach it, I run into something…soft.

I place a hand on the object, trying to figure out what it is. The feeling is a bit familiar, a bit comforting.

"Ah…"

"Aw, my little Len~ Are mommy's breasts comfy~?"

My mind freezes up for a moment. I finally jump backwards, eyes shooting open. I grab my chest, afraid that my heart would jump straight out of it. A soft giggle emerges from the owner of the large and soft things I ran into.

"M-mom?!" I gasp. The older female simply smiles.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? I missed my little son~!" She quickly strides over to me and puts me into a bear hug. My face gets buried in her oversized chest. It's hard to breathe.

"M-mom, please…I'm happy to see you too…" My voice is muffled. Mom lets go and I gasp for air. She begins laughing like a hyena. I silently blush.

"W-what…what are you doing here, anyway?" I manage to ask through my embarrassment as I look over the older female. It's been a few years since we last saw each other, but time hadn't affected her appearance at all. She was the exact same busty brown-haired vampire I had known for my entire 140 years of existence. Her hair is in its usual bob cut, just barely hovering over her shoulders. Her eyes are the exact same intensity of red as mine. She's even wearing her infamous bright burgundy dress, with its extremely low V-cut neckline.

Mom rests both of her hands on top of her chest. She sighs and smiles gently.

"My little Lenny-kins… I just wanted to see how you were doing on your own. It's been years since we last saw each other, right? I wanted to make sure you were safe, and getting enough to eat…"

"W-well, I'm managing just fine on my own. It is nice to see you again though… I guess…" I'm a bit embarrassed to mention it.

"I'm happy to hear that~" She uses a hand to brush back some stray hairs behind her slightly pointed ear. "I also ran into Aki recently…"

Aki. She means Akaito. Oh God.

"He told me that… you had recently gotten a bit…attached to your current Doll."

I look down and blush profusely.

"…Where is your Doll? I'd love to meet them…"

"A-ah… I was just about to call for her…"

"Well, don't let me stop you~"

I groan.

* * *

_(Rin's POV)_

"…So, he won't start to sparkle if I bring him into the sunlight?"

"N-no! Miku, where are you getting these silly ideas?!" I question the girl as we leave the school. She begins to laugh.

"Oh, nowhere, nowhere~ I've just been reading a few books, is all."

"Well, Master told me not to believe everything books tell me about vampires… He says that they're usually way off. But come on, sparkling? What book have you been reading?"

"Ha-ha, don't sweat it." Miku dismisses the question with a fast wave of her hand. "So, I'm guessing he'd shrivel up like a prune then? Or maybe explode into ashes?"

I sigh. Thinking about these things was a bit uncomfortable. I could never imagine losing Master Len, so…

"A-actually… that's a bit of a myth, too…"

"Eh?"

"Master told me that… their skin is just really super sensitive to sunlight. He could survive for a little bit in the sunlight…but it would make him immensely sick. Even just an hour would have the possibility to kill him, so…" My entire expression droops. Miku picks up on this.

"Ah… well then, I don't think I have any more questions…" She unsteadily states. We reach the main gate of the school and stop for a moment. The orange and red sky picks my gaze up from the ground. It's getting late. Miku mutters my name.

"Yeah, Miku?" I ask.

"I'm guessing Len hasn't called for you yet?"

"N-no, not yet…"

"Well then, let's go to my place until he does. We can start our homework or something."

"Okay, that sounds fine."

We begin to move again. I closely follow Miku, my eyes still fixated above. We barely get half way down the street, though.

'_**C-come to me, My D-Doll…'**_

And as if on cue, I stop momentarily. Miku takes a few more steps before finally noticing. She turns and looks at me. Our gazes only meet for a millisecond before I go darting in the other direction. Her reaction is slightly delayed, but soon she begins to follow.

"H-hey, Rin!" She calls out to me from behind. "Is running really necessary?!"

"Sort of… Anyways, something about his call was different. I'm worried." I call back, not stopping.

The rest of the trip is fairly silent, if you don't include Miku's constant panting as she tries to keep up. Am I really that fast? Then again, she isn't in the best shape herself, if I can go by experiences during gym. But that isn't truly important right now…

I finally slow down as we make our way down the staircase. Miku takes a breather as I dig around my stuff for the key. I quickly find it and jab it into the lock. The sound of the door unlocking calms me slightly. I take a look at the girl behind me before opening the door. I bow, closing my eyes.

"Good evening Master Len!"

"R-Rin!" He sounds like he's in shock. I lift my head up and open my eyes.

…

I'm speechless as my eyes land on a very strange and unusual sight. Master is seated on the floor, hair down.

And in one of my dresses.

Both of our eyes are enlarged as we stare at one another. Our faces are deep red as well. I'm still in a bowing position, unable to make my body respond.

"M-Master…?"

Silence engulfs the room. But it is soon destroyed by the sound of Miku laughing like a maniac. I quickly snap back into an upright position and look over to the female. She's leaning against the door frame, both arms around her stomach. Tears stream from her eyes as she continues to laugh. My face reddens even more.

"Ah… Oh my God…" She manages between laughs. "I… I didn't know that… your Master was a… a c-cross dresser! Aha… I… I've gotta admit though, It… it really suits him…!"

"I-I am not a cross dresser!!" He quickly rebuts. Miku continues to laugh. I look back over to Master Len as he manages to stand up. The male unconsciously straightens out the dress.

"A-ah, Master Len…then why are you wearing one of my dresses…?"

He looks at me for a moment before groaning and covering his eyes. By this point, Miku's insane laughing spell has trickled down to loud giggling.

"I… I can explain…"

"I'd love to hear an excuse for this…" Miku replies. But before Master can give his explanation, a new voice joins the conversation.

"LENNY-KINS~"

Miku and I almost break our necks as our heads move to look at the direction of the audio. Our gazes land on the staircase, as a tall and… very busty woman descends them. In her arms are several of my dresses. And she has some of my extra panties to boot. My face turns red as Miku quickly jumps out of her way. Her eyes are closed, with a giant grin on her face.

"Lenny~ I found more of your dresses upstairs! And even cute little lace panties, oh my~!"

My face continues to burn up. After a moment, I speak up.

"…U-uh… Excuse me, but t-those are my dresses… and panties…"

She opens her eyes and looks at me. The woman seems a bit surprised.

"Oh, these are yours? So my little Len doesn't cross dress?"

"I told you I didn't! But you wouldn't listen!" Master Len snaps slightly. The woman sighs as if disappointed. A beat of sweat drops down my cheek. I walk over to the female holding my clothing and take it from her. She looks at me, a glint of excitement in her red eyes.

…Red eyes. She's another vampire most likely.

"So, who would you be~?" Her voice is happy and bubbly.

"Oh, ah… I'm Rin. It's nice to meet you." I bow. I hear the woman giggle.

"Ah, so you're Rin, Len's Doll, right?"

I stand up and nod my head. Spontaneously, the female grabs me and pulls me into a bear hug. My face is forced into her large chest.

"Aha! I didn't think you would be so cute~!" She squeals while clinging to me. Luka comes to mind for a moment. It takes me a second to realize that it's difficult to breathe.

"U-um, excuse me… I… I can't b-breathe…" I state, my voice muffled. She frees me from her iron grasp and I take in a large breath.

"Sorry, sorry~ Anyways, I'm Meiko. Meiko Kagamine."

"A-ah… it's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Kagamine."

"Wait a second."

I turn to see Miku in the corner. I had completely forgotten about her. Her face gives off a feeling of fright, confusion, and anger. Especially confusion and anger.

"Y-yeah, Miku?"

"Rin, YOUR last name is Kagamine. Is this some freaky coincidence, or what?"

"Ah, well, about that…"

"…Rin took my last name when she became my Doll." Master states bluntly. I nod.

"Yeah… It's been so long… I don't even think I can remember my real last name…" I nervously chuckle. Miku crosses her arms.

"Okay then… What about you two, then?" She points at Master, then Meiko. "What is your relationship? And if you have a relationship that makes you vampire, right?"

Meiko moves and stands behind Master Len, grinning. You can easily see her fangs, which dwarf Master's. He sighs.

"Well, she is-"

"I'm his mommy~!" She says in a cute voice. The female wraps her arms around Len, Her breasts pressing against the back on his head. He blushes slightly.

"Y-yeah…"

I gasp and bow again.

"I-I didn't realize you were Master Len's mother! It's an honor to meet you!"

"Calm down, calm down! No need to be too respectful now…" She chuckles.

"…N-no way…" I hear Miku mutter quietly. I glance in her direction.

"What's so unbelievable?"

"H-he… of all people… He has a MOM?!"

"What, do you think I just fell out of the sky or something?"

"No... But still… y-you…" There's a hint of disgust in her tone. Meiko seems to pick up on this. She practically vanishes from behind Master, reappearing in front of the aqua-haired teen. There is a slight delay, but a strong gust of wind shoots by from where Master is. My skirt goes shooting up, but I quickly hold it down. I look at Miku to find her eyes completely dilated, staring up at the brunette vampire.

"You don't have a problem with my son, do you~?" Meiko asks with a sinister and sadistic smile on her face. It sends a chill down my spine. Miku steps back.

"N-no ma'am!" She shakily but quickly responds to the older female. Meiko giggles before backing away from my frightened friend.

"Good."

Miku falls to her knees. The older female turns to Len.

"Now then sweetie~ who is this? 'Miku', right? Is she another Doll of yours?"

"Not exactly…" Master pauses. "…Miku… found out about me. So in exchange for not killing her-"

"-like you probably should have..." Meiko interrupts. Master Len sighs.

"…In exchange for not killing her, she has to watch Rin for me during the day, since I obviously can't do that."

"Eh… I guess that's a fair trade…"

Miku huffs. Meiko shoots a glare at her. The twin tailed girl shuts up.

"…Hey Master…" I say after a moment, looking at him.

"Yes, my Doll?"

"E-eh… C-can I have my dress back…?"

Master's face lights up bright red.

"O-oh, of course…"

"Why? It looks great on him."

All four of us look towards the door once more, another new voice entering the conversation. This time, it's the red-headed Akaito. He's standing on the bottom stair, smiling. Master and I groan in unison.

"Oh look, it's Aki~!" Meiko says harmoniously.

"Oh great, who's here now? Your dad?" Miku asks sarcastically. Master Len looks down at the ground.

"E-eh…" He mumbles.

"Heh, I'm not Len's dad, just a friend. Anyways, his old man killed himself not too long after Len was born, the old fart…"

I choke on my own spit. I never knew that…

The room falls silent. Everyone is looking in different directions, avoiding eye contact. I stare off at a corner of the ceiling. My eyes suddenly snap back to the group when a strange sound hits my ears. They return to see Akaito on the floor, his nose practically punched in. Meiko is standing in front of him, smiling. The red head groans in pain.

"You know Aki~ you shouldn't say things like that about my late husband~" The smile never leaves her face. I twitch.

"Meiko, what the hell was that for?!" He begins rubbing his nose. While his view is obstructed, Meiko takes the opportunity to kick Akaito. Hard. The vampire goes tumbling backwards through the door, his head colliding with the bottom stair. I take a step back. A big step back.

"What did I tell you about calling me by my first name, Aki~? You should address me as 'Ms. Kagamine'. I am your elder~…"

"So you're calling yourself old?" Akaito rebuts, groaning. Meiko calmly walks over to him. He tries to protect himself as the older woman begins to kick him repetitively. I cringe, unconsciously grabbing Master's arm and holding on. Miku hides her face in her hands. Master Len's mother continues to abuse the red-head. He and I watch for a few more seconds before turning away and walking to his bed.

Sitting down, we both sigh. The background is filled with pleas and cries of pain. We try to drown them out.

"S-so…" We both say in unison. Exchanging glances, Master lets me speak first.

"So… this is your mom…"

"Y-yes…"

"… Hey, I'm sorry…"

"What are you sorry for? She's my insane parent, not yours."

"I mean… about your father…"

He looks down and goes silent.

"…It isn't that big of a deal. As vampires… as vampires, we can't really die, s-so… suicide is our only option, I guess. Depending on the person… eternal life can be a blessing, or a curse."

I take a moment to let that sink in. It did make sense… If I were a vampire, I'd probably eventually do the exact same thing. I place my hand over Master Len's.

"He… was over 500 years old when he took his life. Very few vampires bother to go on living after 1000 or so anyway. My mom says… that my dad was a really nice man, though. So I guess I should feel good about that…"

I feel a bit better hearing that. We both exchange small smiles. An extremely high-pitched squeal causes them to fall. Turning back to the doorway, we find Akaito curled up into a ball and shaking.

"STOP IT!!" the red head pleas. Meiko giggles.

"Will you be quiet then~?"

"Y-yes! Just stop you old hag!"

Kick.

Master and I sigh again. He glances in my direction, then towards his mom.

"…H-hey, mom…" He mutters. The brunette turns on a dime to face us. She's smiling.

"Yes, my sweet little son~?"

"C-can you, Akaito, and Miku leave for a moment?"

The three look in our direction, seeming confused.

"…I-I need to change." Master answers their confused expressions. Miku rolls her eyes and walks out of the room, jumping over Akaito's mangled body. She disappears into the darkness of the stairwell. Meiko smirks and follows, grabbing Akaito by the collar and dragging him along. I stand up to join them. Master grabs my arm though.

"You…can stay here. This was the dress I wanted you to wear tonight… s-so…"

I look back at the slightly taller male, my face a bright pink.

"…Y-yes, Master Len…"

He waits a brief moment, and then releases me. Blushing, Master looks away as he begins to slip the fabric from his form.

* * *

"This is your room?" Miku gapes slightly as she examines my second floor bedroom. I watch her from the door, my hands occupied with the pile of dresses Meiko had brought down earlier.

"I guess you can say that…" I answer a bit absentmindedly.

"Not a lot of things in here, but still nicer than your other home."

I blush, feeling a bit spoiled. I meander into the room, sitting on the bed. I place the clothing beside me. Miku opens the doors to the balcony. She stares up into the cool night sky.

"So this is where you've lived for the last couple of years…"

"Yeah."

"…It must've been hard…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… being cut off from the outside world, only being able to socialize with a single person… I'd never be able to do it, even if I was in love with that person." Miku folds her arms on top of the railing and lays her head down. I look down at the floor and ponder for a moment.

"I-I think… Actually, I guess… that I wasn't really social back before I met Master Len, so it doesn't faze me much."

"Does becoming a vampire's Doll or whatever erase your memory or something?"

"N-no… Master says that…my mind is possibly just… suppressing the memories."

Our conversation drops for a moment. Miku picks it back up.

"Hey, Rin?"

"Huh?"

"…Do you remember… living here in this town for your entire life?"

"Oh… yeah, I do remember that. I was born in this city. But I can't remember much else…" I rub my temple. A headache was forming.

"T-then… can you remember going to the town park, and possibly-"

A loud scream cuts the girl off mid sentence. We both jump slightly, and our eyes dart for the open door. The sound seems to be coming from downstairs. I bolt out of the room, and Miku follows. The wooden stairs creak as we run down them.

Miku is panting heavily by the time we get down to the basement. We look inside to find Akaito yet again in immense pain. Master's mom has a fairly thick hardcover book in her hand. Master himself is looking away.

"What… the heck… happened…" The aqua haired girl says between breaths.

"Oh, nothing…" Meiko calmly states. "Aki here was just being silly again~"

Akaito begins muttering something, but stops when the older woman gives him a death glare. I quickly walk around the scene to Master's side.

"Hey Master…what happened?" I whisper.

"To be honest, I have no idea myself…" He groans. Miku gives herself a moment to catch her breath. She then walks over to Akaito, him leaning on one of the bedposts while rubbing his head.

"You alright there, Aki?"

"Oy…I'm fine. And my name isn't Aki. It's Akaito."

"Akaito, eh? You look more like a Midboss to me…Sort of look like my brother, too…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Miku giggles. "Oh, nothing at all~"

"Well then screw off you annoying little human!" He growls, showing his pointed teeth. Meiko steps over to them and whacks him on the head with the book again.

"OW!"

"You shouldn't use such a fowl language around a lady, human or vampire…"

"W-what is wrong with you?!" Miku suddenly barks. This catches my attention, Master's as well.

"Hm~?"

"You have violence issues, you know that?! Anyways, I can handle myself, and-"

Kiss.

Master and I choke up as Meiko's lips crash against Miku's. Akaito moves away. For the brief two seconds that their mouths are intertwined, Miku has a look of pure shock on her face. The older female finally pulls away, licking her lips as she does so.

"Sweet~"

Silence. Miku simply stares at Meiko, her eyes look as if they were about to give way to tears. But they don't. After a moment, her head slowly turns to face me. I tremble slightly.

"Rin…"

"…Hm?"

"…I'm… I'm going to go home now…"

"A-ah…yes, okay…"

"…Goodnight, Rin…"

"Goodnight Miku?"

She pauses before picking up her things and heading out the door in silence. We all stare at the door for a few moments. No one speaks.

The silent air is split by an unnerving and loud laugh.

"Oh wow~! Did you see the look on her face~?"

"MEIKO, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Master and I just walk away, unable to make eye contact.

* * *

Peace finally returns, but not for a couple more hours. We're finally left alone around one in the morning. I yawn. Master Len quickly takes notice, running a hand through my hair as we sit down on the bed.

"Rin, you don't have to stay up for my sake. Go to sleep if you're tired. I'm a bit tired too, after all the chaos… ugh."

"N-no Master…" I stretch, "I'm okay. Anyways, you haven't eaten tonight, and-"

Master sighs and softly bops me on the head. His face is slightly red as he begins speaking to me again, his voice slightly raised.

"Geez, Rin… I know you're my Doll and all, but you should worry about yourself more."

"But-"

"No butts! Now I can tell you're tired, so go to sleep!"

"Master, I'm fine!"

"Rin, I'll make it a command if I have to…" Master lets go of me. I sigh and give in. No use arguing when he could control me like that. I didn't want to fight with him anyway. Standing up, I straighten my dress.

"Goodnight Master Len…"

"Sleep well, my Doll…"

But before I can even take a single step, I hear a faint growl. Without a thought, I jump back onto the bed and stare at him. He blushes, trying to look away. We stay like this for a moment, before Master finally hesitantly puts an arm around me.

"…G-get over here, then…"

I quickly do as I'm told, and crawl into his arms. Despite what I knew was to come, his embrace always made up for it. I lift up my head slightly, revealing more of my throat. Master presses his lips against my skin, sighing.

"Thank you for th-"

"Oh, Lenny~!" The door swings open and Master Len quickly throws me aside, surprised. I luckily land softly on the pillows.

"M-mom! I thought you were going back home now!"

"Oh, well I forgot to tell you something! The entire reason for me coming over…" The older vampire walks closer.

"Weren't you just visiting?"

"Well, sort of… Hee~ Len, I've decided to move just a few cities away from here~!"

"W-WHAT?!"

"Yes~! I'll be able to see my precious son even more now~!" She giggles. Master stares. I simply sit there with a confused expression.

"…I-is that so…"

"Yep~! Well, that's it for now. It looks like you and your Doll are busy…" Meiko clears the small gap between her and Master. She lightly kisses the dazed male on the forehead and takes her leave.

"Mommy loves you, Lenny~"

Slam.

Exactly ten seconds after she leaves, Master collapses face first onto the bed. He uses his arms to cover his face as he groans. I scoot next to him.

"…Master…?"

"Forgive me Rin…f-forgive me…"

I spend the next few minutes stroking his hair, trying my best to console the whining boy.

* * *

**AN:** You've gotta love family.

Sorry for the extreme delay on this rather pointless chapter! I needed a short break...not to mention, I'm trying to finish up my Shotarella oneshot. Don't know how long it'll take me to get the next chapter up... stupid finals... anyways, enjoy!


	11. War

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait you guys! I've been super distracted, mainly by roleplaying groups and iScribble. But finally, here's the chapter, the entire thing in Miku's POV. Enjoy, because there may be another wait for the next one. I'm planning a Meltdown oneshot at the moment. Not to sound rude, but...I don't think anyone of the oneshots on here now actually grasp the meaning of the song. Don't get me wrong, I love the fics, but the song is not about strangling friends and jumping into an actual nuclear reactor...otl. But enough about this. Next chapter, a certain Yandere will be showing up, ohohohoho~

* * *

(Miku's POV)

I curl a loose piece of hair around my finger as I trot alongside the beauty known as Rin. The Saturday afternoon air is perfect. The sun shines above, only a few spare clouds in the sky.

We didn't have to stay behind to clean the classroom today, thank God. More time with my precious Rin before she has to go see that… that thing. We decided to just walk around town a bit before the time comes. I sigh, resting my hands behind my head.

"Ah~ Rin~ isn't it nice when we get out early on Saturdays? The weather is great; summer must be drawing near..." I look over to her, the sun making her porcelain-like skin glow; her cheeks airbrushed a light pink. She places a single finger to her lip, her gleaming eyes trailing up to the sky above. The female smiles, a quiet and heavenly giggle slipping through her grin. I smile as well.

"You're right; it is pretty nice today… I hope Master is sleeping well…"

My smile drops like a rock. Of course, she mentions that vampire. I grit my teeth.

"And with summer coming soon, I'll be able to spend even more time with him…" Her hands intertwine with one another, as if praying. She holds them in front of her lips, eyes closed as she continues to walk. I stop and look down at the concrete below, hands balling up into fists.

'_Why him…why not me? Rin, you deserve so much better than that, why can't you-'_

"When that time comes, I'll be so happy."

My heart threatens to jump from my mouth as her words cut off my thoughts. My fists fall, and I take a deep breath while looking up. I want Rin to be happy. And that Len thing made her happy.

I groan. The blonde picks up on this and looks back, not too far ahead. Her smile and hands fall slowly.

"Miku, is everything alright?"

I blush, franticly waving my hands in front of my face. "I-I'm fine, Rin! Don't worry about me!"

Rin raises an eyebrow as I chuckle nervously. I just don't feel comfortable telling her how I feel yet. I use hand motions to make her continue walking. She hesitates, but continues on. I follow.

"You sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah Rin…" My voice trails off as the sound of a small crowd comes into focus. We both perk up and look for the source. Down the street, a group of people surround a stand in front of a newly opened business.

"Hey, Miku, what's going on over there?"

"I'm not sure…Let's go see!" We soon switch places. I'm now in front, gently grabbing her hand to pull her along. I try my best to suppress the hot feeling taking over my face. Stealing a glance back, I see Rin's cheeks a light pink as well. I grin.

We finally reach the crowd and manage to squeeze our way in, hands still entangled. From the focal point of the group we hear an older male voice booming.

"I'm guessing it's some promotional thing." I say into her ear, so she can hear me.

"A promotional thing…?"

"Yeah, probably a game. We can try it out if you'd like."

"…S-sure…I don't think I've ever played one before though."

'Oh, that's right… That vampire kept you locked up forever…' I roll my eyes before tugging her hand softly.

"Come on, it isn't hard."

The two of us politely make our way to the front of the crowd. There sits a man behind a small table. In front of him on the surface are a tray and a red box with a handle. I had played this game before.

"Come one, come all~! Just spin the box and win a prize! A gold marble wins our grand prize!!" He announces. We both look at the table.

"Let's play, Rin! I've done this before, it's very simple."

"O-okay…"

"Ah, let's have the lovely female couple give it a go~"

I blush at the man's comment, but let it slide. I look over to see Rin a bit uncomfortable as well.

"U-uhm…" She starts, "We're not a-"

"Here Rin, I'll go first." I cut her off. She looks at me for a moment before letting go of my hand and taking a step back. I turn all my attention to the game in front of me. Without an ounce of hesitation, I grab the box's handle and give it a good spin.

The box spins with a decent amount of speed. It slows to a stop shortly after I let go. A lone red marble plops out from the hole in the box's side, clanking down into the tray below. A few onlookers let out sounds of disappointment. I giggle, and look towards Rin.

"It looks like I only get a minor prize. Your turn."

The heavenly female looks at me, a tiny bit of uncertainty in her eyes, but finally takes my place in front of the table.

"S-so…I just spin the box, right?"

"Right, right~"

Rin takes the handle and turns it slowly at first, but then gains momentum. The box continues to spin slightly longer after she releases it. When it slows down to a stop, I watch the hole, expecting a red marble to fall out.

Two marbles fall out. Both are a shiny gold color.

I choke, and the crowd becomes silent. My gaze shoots up to Rin. She looks back at me.

"…D-did I do something wrong?"

"…N-no, Rin…."

* * *

"Four tickets to a hot springs you say…"

"Y-yeah…" Rin replies to her dear 'Master'. They're both perched atop his bed, Len running his claws through her short golden locks. Rin doesn't flinch at all. Her eyes remain on the two white envelopes in her hands.

"Well congratulations." He says, leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. She looks to him and blushes. I hold back my want to gag.

"I myself still can't believe how lucky she was. To have never even touched a promotional game before, and win TWO grand prizes!" I boast, propped up against the door frame. The vampire ignores me, more focused on Rin. The girl is a deep shade of red now. I huff.

Standing up straight, I stomp over to the bed and grab Rin's wrists. She drops the envelopes as I pull her to stand up. Len isn't too happy with this, though. He glares at me with his red eyes as I lead his sweet Doll to the center of the room.

"Rin, have you ever been to a hot spring before?"

"I don't think I have…at least, I don't remember…"

"Well this will be great then! We'll go together! Maybe Luka can join us too, and my brother loves hot springs, he can come too."

"But what about…"

"Hmm?"

She looks over to Len, as if she were a lost puppy. I twitch.

"Yeah, what about me?" He asks, smiling. His pointed teeth are slightly visible. I ignore him and turn my attention to Rin again.

"Oh come on, he'll be fine without you for a night or two! I really want to go with you; they are YOUR tickets, after all."

"B-but Master Len…"

'_I should have expected this; she won't go without that stupid vampire…'_

'_**Oh well, I guess you won't be ditching the 'stupid vampire'~'**_

I growl.

"Then what are we supposed to do with the tickets then?"

"Can't he come with us?"

"How could he do that? He can't be in the sun, right?"

"We can find a way! Either that, or sell the tickets…"

"Alright, let's look at it this way. First off, how would he GET there without being fried?" I say in a bit of a sarcastic tone. I try to keep my voice down though; I am talking to my crush, after all.

"Well, uh…" Rin tries to think of something. "We could…eh…"

"I'm sure there are some late night buses that go to the hot spring." He butts in.

"Well," I turn my attention to him, glaring. "Where would you sleep during the day? The room might have a window…"

"Simple. The closet where the futons are kept. It's a traditional style inn, correct?"

"See, Miku? It can work!" Rin smiles. I melt, not having the strength to resist it.

"Fine, fine!" I give in. Rin hugs me and I blush. Len stays where he is, sitting on his bed with a triumphant grin on his face.

"My Doll, why don't you go prepare for bed now? Miku, you can leave." He waves his hand, dismissing us both.

"Yes Master~" She responds in a bubbly voice. Letting go of me, she gives one last overly sweet smile and leaves the room. I sigh, still red in the face. I turn to leave, grabbing my things. I'm stopped right before I put a step in the doorway.

"Wait."

I halt, but don't bother to turn around. I know it's that vampire.

"Just so you know… I've been in your head a few times, and know about that little crush you have on my Doll."

I tense up.

"…I suggest you find a new love interest. Rin and I are perfectly happy together. We've known each other for years. You two met not too long ago. And don't you see how happy I make her?"

'_I saw Rin first! We're supposed to be together!'_

"What was that?"

"…I'm leaving now."

I stomp out of the room and up the stairs. I slam the old door behind me and head home. All the while, I am fuming inside.

'…_Even if she can't remember it, we met long before she and that vampire did. We should be the ones in love!'

* * *

_

"Do I look alright?"

"Heh, Master Len, don't worry. You look fine." Rin reassures the now normally clothed vampire. The two stand hand in hand in front of the bus stop, a few bags surrounding their feet. The moon is already above, a very light breeze blowing. I sit slumped over on a bench, trying to ignore the love emitting from the couple. I still take a few glances in their direction though.

The now blue-eyed male steals a few kisses. Rin giggles, turning red with each one. Len presses his mouth near her ear. He mutters something I can't hear. Rin nods.

"Yes, Len."

I'm guessing he 'commanded' her to stop calling him Master for the trip. Probably smart.

"…Guys, guys! I'm here!"

All three of us turn to see Luka running down the sidewalk, a bright pink suitcase not far behind.

"Hey Luka." Rin and I greet her together. Len just waves silently. The pink-haired female skids to a halt, leaning over to catch her breath.

"Whoo! I didn't miss the bus." She pants.

"Don't worry, you're on time. " I reassure her.

"I still can't believe we're going to a hot springs for three days!"

"Yeah, it's going to be fun…" I trail off. Luka doesn't notice, and sits next to me.

"So, we have two rooms, right? I'm guessing our two lovebirds will be sharing a room?"

"Well actually Luka, I was thinking-"

"Yes, Rin and I will be sharing a room."

I sigh. Luka thinks for a moment before standing up. She strides over to Len and smiles. Rin steps back.

"…Now then."

Len simply stares at her. All of a sudden, she grabs his arm, apparently squeezing it tightly. I hear Rin choke.

"I don't mind you two sharing a room, but…please don't try and deflower our sweet little Rin while we're on this trip. Okay?" Her smile never drops. Len doesn't flinch.

"I wouldn't dare."

Luka releases him. "Good."

The air afterwards seems… a bit tense. But it lets up, and finally the bus arrives. Once everything is loaded, we hit a bit of a speed bump.

"I want to sit next to Rin."

Len and I glare at each other as a mental war ensues.

'_She's my friend.'_

'_**She's my Doll.'**_

'_You get to see her enough, I want time with her.'_

'_**You get plenty of time with her at school.'**_

"Hurry up and sit down!"

We both look over to Luka, who had stolen the precious seat next to Rin. We both groan and sit behind them.

The hot springs is only two towns away to my luck. Sleep is close to taking me when we finally arrive. I spent the entire drive keeping an eye on the vampire beside me. Several times we had peeked up at the two in front of us. It wasn't long though before the pair had fallen asleep. Luka was snoring, and Rin was (unintentionally) using the other's large bosom as a pillow.

"Feeling jealous, Miku?"

"Oh shut up you."

But let's return to the present. We arrive at the inn connected to the hot springs. There isn't much to see just yet though, considering sunrise is off another hour or two. We go to the main room and check in. Our rooms are across from each other.

"Oh wow~!" Luka exclaims, fully awake after her nap. "This room looks great! Tatami mats and everything!"

"Luka, your shoes!" I remind her, slipping off my own. She apologizes and removes her footwear. I walk over to a futon already laid out and sit down.

"So, the two lovebirds are right across the hall?"

"Yeah… I wish our rooms were right next to each other though."

"Same…to make sure little Lenny doesn't try anything. But…I think he can be trusted."

"I don't think he can be trusted… stupid vampire…" I mutter the last part so Luka can't hear. She's still blind to the situation Rin is in.

"Hmm… Rin seems quite attached to him from what I see, and Len…I take him as the protective type."

_'No kidding.'_

"Anyways, they look happy together." Luka finishes. "Well then, I'm going to go look around the place. You look tired, why don't you take a nap?"

"I guess I will…I'll call down and tell them the time for our meals first."

"Alright, suit yourself." And the older female leaves. I stare at the door for a little while before standing again. Maybe I should check on Rin…

I take the short walk out of the room and across the hall. The door opens slightly as I knock. They'd left it unlocked. Sighing, I enter and call Rin's name. I avoid tripping on her and Len's shoes, and push aside the sliding door. Inside I see Rin already knocked out on top of the futon, bag in a corner of the room. No Len in sight.

Being careful not to make noise, I creep to Rin's side. I kneel down next to her.

"Heh… Must be tired. I'm guessing that Master of yours had his meal…" I whisper to her. No response. I chuckle to myself quietly. My eyes are drawn to her soft pink lips…as if…

"Don't you dare."

My head shoots up to see Len watching me from the futon closet. I was so focused on Rin that I didn't notice him. His deep red eyes look straight into mine. I back away.

"Rin's sleeping. Leave her alone."

"Hmph…Sorry."

"Anyways, I told you to find another little crush."

I stand up. "Rin deserves better than a monster like you."

Len twitches. After a moment of silence, he looks down at his hands. I can see him gritting his teeth. This makes me smile.

"It seems I've struck a cord?"

"…"

"…Well?"

"…Shut up and get the hell out."

I make my way to the door as he places his face in his hands. I laugh quietly to myself. The second I step out of the room, I hear a small gust of wind, and the door lock. I head back across the hall to my room. Yawning, I arrange our meal schedule and put my things away. Luka comes back a few minutes later, beaming. I've already crawled into my futon.

"Miku, Miku! They're having a buffet later, we have to go!"

"Yeah, yeah… we'll go…" I groan, tired. "Just let me take a nap, and then we have to wait for Rin…"

"What about Len?"

"Forget about him…" My voice drifts off as I begin to fall asleep. A grin is on my face as I do so.

* * *

"DON'T LET GO OF HER!"

"I'M TRYING NOT TO, MIKU!"

A crowd starts to stare as both Rin and I hold Luka back from attacking the buffet.

"Luka, stop!!" Rin pleads.

"Oh come on you two! Let go!"

Rin holds down Luka's left arm for dear life, as I cling to the other one. The older female struggles.

"You're a pig, Luka!! You've had enough!"

"It's a buffet!" She rebuts. Still holding her down, I look to the almost empty buffet table. I groan.

"Come on Rin; let's get Luka back to our room…"

"R-right…"

We both begin to pull her towards the door. She puts up a bit of a fight, but we get her out of the room.

* * *

After this afternoon's fiasco, I'm finally ready to hit the hot spring. Rin, of course, wants us to wait until sundown.

"Why?" Luka asks. I just look away.

"..Well, uhm… Len suggests going into the hot springs at night. He says it's very nice..."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Sleeping…"

"Still? Wow, that guy can sleep through a day…"

'_If only you knew…'_

"He usually doesn't get too much sleep…" Rin chuckles. Luka buys it.

"Well fine then. I'm going to go play some table tennis while we wait for your boyfriend."

"I'll join you, Luka. You coming Rin?"

"N-no, I think I'm going to wait for Len to wake up."

"Wow, you cling to Len a lot, don't you?"

"Heh, do I Luka? Well…" She looks down, face pink. "…I do love him."

"Why do you love him anyway?" I question.

"Well, he's so kind to me, and… protects me… All and all, I think…Len's saved me…"

"How sweet~" Luka coos. I look away and blush.

'_I'm… in love with Rin for similar reasons…'_

Before my thoughts can go back to the true first day we met, Luka drags me off to the game lounge. We find a free table, and start up a game. Luka serves. I miss. She serves again. I miss.

"Come on, Miku! I know you can't be that bad!" She admonishes me. As usual, her voice is a bit loud. A few people glance over.

"…Luka, keep your voice down…and I'm sorry. I've just got things on my mind, is all."

"Sorry, sorry…What's on your brain?"

"Oh, just…something that happened in my childhood."

"Talk to me about it." Luka serves once more. I don't miss this time.

* * *

(flashback)

I lay on the ground, curled up in a ball crying for mercy. The three boys towering above me continue to pull at my hair, one even kicking me.

"P-please!! Stop it! It hurts!"

My cries are only met with laughter. My clothes become stained with grass and dirt. The bullying continues for what seems like hours.

Earlier that day, I had met the three older males in the park. I asked them kindly if they wanted to play.

"…Sure, we'll play with you…" The oldest one replied, a devilish grin on his face. "I'm Ted."

"I'm Dell."

"My name's Meito."

"Hee~ I'm Miku." And with that, I followed them, away from the park. My mother at the time was distracted by a call, so did nothing to stop me. I should of known better in the first place.

The three keep kicking and pulling. I yell out for help, but no one hears me. My throat feels dry. My voice cracks. Finally, the trio halts their attack, and stares at me. Smirks line their faces.

"…W-why…" I manage to ask. I'm ignored.

"So Ted, what should we do with her now?"

"I guess we could leave her here…I'm sure she wouldn't tell anyone." He makes a fist. I flinch. "Or, I guess we could-"

He's cut off mid sentence by his head snapping back. The male tumbles onto his back with a thud. The other two step to the side. Behind the now fallen boy is a girl around my height, around my age. She has short, messy blonde locks, four white clips holding it out of her eyes. She's wearing a white summer dress, a matching white bow in her hair. The girl's eyes seem almost empty.

"…Leave her alone…" She says in a quiet voice.

"…H-hey!" Ted shouts from the ground. "Get out of here you little brat!"

She ignores them, and starts to walk towards me. I stare at her as if she's an angel. I hear Ted growl, and at the corner of my eye I see him grab her leg. She falls over. But this doesn't deter my hero. She stands up, dusts herself off, and helps me to my feet.

"…Are you okay…"

"…M-my knee…I think it's scratched…"

"Hey! Don't ignore us!"

All three boys are on their feet now. They pry her from my hands, shoving her against a nearby tree. I gasp in fear, but the mysterious girl doesn't have much of a reaction. She also doesn't react when they start yelling at her and pulling her clothes and hair. I run over to them as fast as I can, and begin tugging on their clothes for them to stop.

* * *

"…Wow, what happened?"

"They got bored and left us there." The small white ball bounces between our two paddles. I focus on it instead of Luka.

"Was the girl alright?"

"She was a bit battered, we both were. But she just took it. It was amazing; she acted so emotionless to the three guys and what they were doing to her. Such bravery for her age…She took it as if she was…"

"…a lifeless doll?"

I miss the ball, and it bounces onto the floor. The word resonates in my head as I retrieve it.

"Y-yeah…"

"I take it you both got home safely?"

"Uh huh. She used her bow to bandage my knee, and let me lean on her. We went back to the park." I get the ball going again. "…I didn't get her name though. Once my mom found me she dragged me home. I couldn't even return the ribbon…"

"You still have it?"

"Yeah, in my room back at home."

"You don't think that girl could have been Rin, do you?"

"…I don't know."

'_It had to be Rin back then. I just know it…'_

"Why don't you ask her about it?"

"No, no…she probably doesn't remember anyway. We were pretty young. And maybe it isn't even her…."

We continue to play for a bit longer. I grab the ball when I see Rin enter hesitantly. She's wearing a yellow yukata. Len isn't far behind, wearing an orange one himself. He yawns.

"There you two are!" Luka sets her paddle down. "Can we hit the hot springs now?"

They nod. I set the ball and paddle down and walk over to Rin. I grab her hand and gently lead her to the doorway. I'm jerked to a stop shortly after. Turning back, I see Len's grabbed her other hand.

"Where are you going with Rin?"

"To bathe before we get in, duh. Not to mention, the hot springs is separate by gender…"

"Well, actually Miku…"

'_R-Rin, don't…'_

"…The outdoor one is unisex…"

'_Damnit.'_

"We'll use the outdoor one then." Len smirks. "Have a nice bath you two~"

'_**And don't you dare try anything, Miku…'**_

Len pecks Rin on the cheek and leaves towards the bath. Luka giggles and the blonde blushes. I roll my eyes while no one is looking.

After an awkwardly silent wash with Luka and Rin, we finally slip into what we came here for- the hot springs. But to my disappointment, Len is already in the water. Rin sits right next to him. I sit next to her. Luka gives us some space.

'_The healing water burning you yet, vampire?'_

'_**Oh shut up you idiot…'**_

The first half of our stay in the hot springs is just spent with idle chit chat. Occasionally, Luka does something childish or perverted, but for the most part it's calm. Being in the bath was actually quite nice. But soon, Luka becomes tired. Standing up, she stretches and yawns.

"…Well, I've had enough for today. I'm going back to my room. Come on Miku."

"W-what? I'm not ready to get out just yet!"

"Eh, fine, but give the lovebirds some room, alright? I'm out of here~"

I look around the spring as she leaves. The very few last people in the water begin to call it a night as well. Soon, only Len, Rin, and I are left. There is a short awkward silence, before Len speaks up. He talks to Rin, of course.

"Well, isn't this nice~" He says, leaning closer to Rin. Len lets his face brush against hers. They both blush slightly. I turn away, trying to enjoy the bath. Shutting my eyes, I hear the pair move away from me. I ignore it. That is, until…

"Thanks for the meal~"

My eyes shoot open, and I twist my head to look. Those two are all the way on the other side, Rin's head bent back. He has her pinned to one of the rocks on the side of the spring, his teeth embedded deep into her neck.

"H-HEY!" I yell at them. Len opens a single eye to look at me. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! You're in a public hot springs!"

**_'Keep it down over there, will you? I'm hungry….'_**

"I don't care that you're hungry! You're getting blood in the water!"

It was true; a small trickle of blood was making its way down Rin's chest into the pool of water.

'_**I'm guessing you're calling Rin's beautiful blood tainted?'**_

I twitch. "N-no…but still…"

"…M-Mi…Miku…" Rin calls out to me. Her tone is somewhere between extremely weak and extremely relaxed. "…It'll…It'll be alright, please…."

I grit my teeth before standing up.

"I'm going to bed." I begin to make my way back to the building. As I do, I hear Len finish up behind me.

* * *

The rest of our short trip goes by fairly quickly. Sadly, the evenings and nights are spent battling for Rin's attention and love. Relaxing by day, stressed out by night. Once the time comes to head back home, Len asks to talk alone. He takes me to the side, out of Rin and Luka's hearing distance.

"What the hell do you want?" I snap at him.

"…Listen-"

"Why should I listen to a monster like you?!"

Len twitches. Despite his blue contacts, his true eye color shines through as he grabs my upper arm. He squeezes, and I can feel his claws. I take a sharp breath inward.

"You think I don't know what I am?!" Len whispers to me loudly. I step back, but he doesn't let go. "You think I don't know how dangerous it is for Rin to love me?!"

We're both breathing heavily now. Len finally calms down after a moment. His hold on me loosens. Red marks remain where his claws dug into my skin.

"…Look. If the day ever comes….where Rin and I can't be together again…please, take good care of her."

"…Are you…admitting defeat?" I ask, smirking. He pauses.

"…No." And with that, he lets go of me and flicks my forehead.

"O-ow! What the hell?!"

"You're a substitute. And I plan on keeping it that way."

The vampire winks. I stare as he walks back to the group. This trip has left me utterly confused on where we stand on our war. Rin calls for me while clinging to Len. I run over.

I think Len's still winning at this point. But he sees me as a competitor now. And he won't be in the lead for long!

'_That stupid vampire better watch out!'_

'…_**I heard that…'**_


	12. Rain

The sky seems unusually grey today.

The sun resembles a dying light bulb. There are a couple more clouds than usual. I don't see or hear any birds. A strange cold breeze is blowing. It's so close to summer… Maybe a storm is coming? I shouldn't let it bother me too much. But I still take a couple glances out of the window while I eat my lunch. Other students continue to chatter, including Luka who sits across from me.

"Hey, Rin…"

I look away from the window, placing my gaze on the older female. Her bowl of food is empty, a small bit of curry on the side of her mouth. She's not looking at me, but at my meal.

"Are you going to finish that?" She asks, smiling.

Glancing down at the bowl, I take note of how little is gone. Only a few bites of the pork are missing, and at least two thirds of the rice remains. I sigh, gently nudging the bowl in her direction.

"Go ahead…This is why I don't eat in the cafeteria that much. They give way too much, and I hate being a waste."

"I think they don't give enough sometimes. But the prices are good…"

My eyes wander back to the window as Luka begins to eat. I pick at the locket around neck, starting to zone out again. My pink-haired friend quickly pulls me back though.

"Where's Miku? Have you seen her?"

"…I'm not sure… She didn't say anything about being late…"

"She's missing lunch… Poor girl is going to starve."

"Luka, I think only you would starve without lunch."

We both share a quick giggle. Luka takes another bite before continuing.

"I suppose you're right… I hope she didn't go home early or something."

"Me too…"

"…Oh, hey! I heard something about your homeroom teacher."

"Oh yeah… She'll be leaving for the rest of the school year. We'll be getting someone new soon."

"I heard it was a guy… I hope he's cute!" She squeals. I roll my eyes, smiling. Luka then prods my breast with the clean end of her chopsticks. Blushing, I scoot back a bit.

"Well, you already seem to have found your soul mate. So nothing to worry about for you!"

"That's… true, I guess." My face radiates even more heat, thinking about Master Len. Are we soul mates? I mean, I love Master with all my heart, but…

I look over, spotting Miku running in our direction. She has nothing but a newspaper with her. Luka and I watch as she skids to a halt, still bumping into the table. It trembles. The female catches her breath, long blue-green hair resting on the edge of the wooden surface. We stare, eyebrows raised. After a moment of listening to Miku huff, she unfolds the newspaper and sets it down so we can see.

"Look at this…!"

We lift out of our chairs a bit, bending over to get a good look.

"…A road roller is missing from a construction site?" I ask. I'm a bit confused at why she ran to show us this.

"…What? N-no! This!" Miku quickly flips the paper over, slamming it down on the table. I read the headline out loud.

"…Three high school girls… found dead?!"

Luka snatches the paper. A few people overhear, and make their way over to our trio. Miku ushers Luka to read the article out loud. She nods.

"A few days ago, three girls were discovered dead in various places in a neighboring city. The three, unrelated in any way, were pronounced missing just hours before. It has been requested that their names remain private at the moment, but they were all 15 years old."

The crowd grows, and a few whispers can be heard. I cover my mouth with my hand, eyes dilated. Miku bites her lower lip. Luka frowns and continues.

"It is suspected that they all shared one killer. All three bodies were found in the exact same state. Their necks look as if they were ripped apart by a wild animal, with more weapon-made cuts found on their chest and stomach areas. If anything, it looks like their attacker was dissecting them. But no evidence, even forensic, can be found at the moment. Another thing missing from all the crime scenes is… the victim's blood. I-It appears t-that… the victims were all…s-sucked d-dry… not a-a single drop of b-blood… left…"

She puts the paper down. The female shakes her head, refusing to read any further. The chattering crowd's volume increases, discussing the news. Luka for once pushes the bowl of food away, mostly losing her appetite. Miku retrieves the paper, folding it back up. I silently stare down at the table, lost in my own world, trying to grasp the information.

"Oh my god…"

"I think I heard about this on the news earlier."

"Those poor girls…"

"Hey, it said a neighboring city, right? What if the killer comes this way next?"

"…You're right!"

"I-I don't feel safe anymore!"

"W-why would…s-someone do something like this…?"

"Who knows…?"

"It sounds like some insane wannabe vampire or something…"

"Y-yeah…"

The voices continue. I remain engrossed in my thoughts until a piercing gaze is felt. Looking up, I notice Miku staring right at me. It takes a moment for me to understand what she's trying to get at. Removing my hand from my mouth, I prepare to rebut. But before a single word slips through my lips, the twin tailed girl grabs me by the wrist.

"Bathroom. Now."

She gives me no time to protest. I'm dragged out of my seat and through the small group of students. Glancing back, I notice no one react to our sudden departure, not even Luka. I sigh, anticipating what is to come next as I'm dragged down the hallway and into the girl's restroom.

Once inside, Miku quickly checks every stall, to confirm that the restroom is empty. My eyes crawl to the door, wondering if I should try and escape. But it's too late. Miku quickly gets in front of me, a scary look on her face. I shrink back.

"I have a good feeling that this is somehow related to your little 'Master', Rin…" She growls. I frown.

"…N-no way! Master Len would never do something that horrible!! He's too nice, too kind…too-"

"That's to YOU. He's nice and kind to YOU. Who knows, he could just be putting on an act to impress you!"

My eyesight blurs a bit. Just the thought of Master doing something like this…it can't be true!

"M-Miku, quit it! I've known Master for years, he'd…he'd never do this!"

"Oh come on, you heard the article! It had to have been done by a vampire!"

"You know good and well Master Len isn't the only vampire in the world! And besides, who knows, maybe it is just some human psychopath!"

"He's the only one in the area! Or maybe his mom or that other red head guy did it! Either way Rin, it's not safe being anywhere near them!"

"Miku, I-"

I'm cut short by the sounds of footsteps. Miku and I both quickly look at the doorway, hoping we weren't overheard. Soon, a fairly familiar looking girl enters. She has long blonde hair tied into a single side ponytail. I recognize her, but I don't think I know her name. Miku seems to know though.

"…Neru."

The rather emotionless girl looks towards us.

"…Oh, Miku. I'm not interrupting a confession or anything, am I?"

We both turn a deep red, forgetting about our small quarrel. I step away from Miku as she begins to wave her hands frantically.

"W-what? N-no, not at all, we weren't confessing anything, j-just... having a girl talk, t-that's it!"

Neru simply smirks. She bends down, retrieving a yellow cell phone from a small pouch around her upper leg. She flips the device open and begins pushing away.

"Heh, sure, whatever." Neru mutters as she leans against one of the sinks. Miku and I exchange looks for a moment. Finally, I leave the bathroom with Miku following close behind.

"…R-Rin, I'm sorry for yelling like that, I'm just worried about your safety…"

"I know… Don't worry about it. We're all just a bit shaken by that article. …Miku, can you tell the teacher I'm not feeling well? I want to leave early." I tell her, not looking back. She stops, while I keep going.

"Huh? You don't feel well?" Miku pauses and then continues. "…You're going to see Len, aren't you?"

I nod still walking.

"I just…really want to be with him right now, okay? I'll see you later."

* * *

(Len's POV)

I shift in bed, my biological clock telling me night is falling. Not ready to get up, I simply roll onto my side. My legs bump into something though. I open my eyes languidly. Even though my vision is slightly blurred, I can make out a figure sitting on the edge of the bed. My vision comes into focus as I prop myself up on my elbows.

"M-Mmm…"

"Good evening, Master." I'm greeted with a gentle smile as I sit up fully in bed.

"Ah….Rin, My Doll, you're here…" I return the smile with a small meek one. Slowly caressing her cheeks with my hands, I draw her face closer. "You're here so early."

"I just wanted to see you~" She giggles as I pull her into a hug. I bury my face into her glowing gold hair.

"Did you have to wait long? Oh, what about school?"

"Please don't worry about that, Master…" Rin nuzzles my chest, and I let it go. A sigh of content slips through my lips, entangling itself into my Doll's hair. I gently pet her shoulder as she sighs as well.

'_Hehehe~ My sweet little Doll came to see me early! This is great, too good to be true…'_

An obnoxiously loud banging noise emits from the door, causing us to flinch.

"Open up! It's Miku!"

I groan. It IS too good to be true. Rin and I exchange glances before she wiggles out from my grip. I try to straighten out my clothes as she walks to the door. The sound of the door unlocking reaches my ears as I turn the other way.

"Hey Miku…"

"YOU."

I glance over to see the annoying female pointing straight at me.

"What."

"…M-Miku, please…I already told you at school that Master Len has nothing to do with it."

"Wait… have nothing to do with what?" I raise an eyebrow, getting out of bed. Rin fidgets.

"M-Master, nothing-"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Miku spits. "I'm sure your kind had something to do with it!"

My kind. Vampires, she means. I sigh, looking over to Rin.

"…My Doll, if it's not too much to ask…"

She looks at me, cheeks a light shade of pink.

"…_**Could you explain to me what she's ranting about?"**_

My Doll twitches as the command takes effect. I hear Miku growl at me, but ignore it.

"A-ah…Not too long ago, a few girls were…m-murdered in a town neighboring ours… M-Miku has it set in her head that a vampire is to blame."

"So that's it… Thank you Rin." I look over to the fuming aqua-haired girl, not very amused. "And why are you SO sure that's what happened, Miku?"

"Simple. All three girls were found sucked dry and their bodies torn to shreds!"

I flinch. That sounded… even a bit much for a vampire. But I guess there's a possibility. I take a moment to slowly answer her.

"…I hate… to inform you, but I had nothing to do with those incidents." Rubbing the back of my head, my eyes fall to the floor. I hear Rin sigh, and soon she is standing beside me. The female leans against me, hugging my arm. I blush.

"I just knew you were innocent, Master!"

"Of course, Rin…"

"…You must admit though, it does sound like a vampire, right Len?"

Hearing the deep voice, I look up. All eyes fall on the open doorway. Miku steps to the side as a tall figure emerges from the dark stairwell.

"Akaito?" My Doll asks. The red head smirks and nods. Miku rolls her eyes.

"Oh great, my brother's clone is here." She crosses her arms and turns away, still in a foul mood. Akaito opens his mouth to rebut, but I stop him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not too hungry tonight actually…Got bored. So I thought I'd drop in." He walks in casually, taking a seat and making himself comfortable. "Now then, I overheard your conversation by mistake…"

_'Yeah right…'_

"…And it does sound like a vampire's doing." The male looks over to Miku, then to Rin. "Would you happen to have more information?"

Rin puts a slim finger to her lips and looks to the ceiling. She takes a moment to think before her beautiful blue-green eyes travel to Miku's boring blue ones.

"Miku, do you still have the article with you?"

"Oh… yeah. I've been carrying it with me all day." She says, Rin's voice calming her mood. The girl pulls out a folded newspaper. Miku walks over to Akaito and holds it out to him. He grabs the paper from her, and she sits down as well. Rin and I take a seat on the bed as he reads it.

After a few minutes, he tosses the paper aside and groans. The male hides his face in his palm.

"What is it?" I ask, slightly worried by his reaction.

"This sounds like the work of my brother…"

I groan as well.

"Which one?"

"Wait…Akaito, you have brothers?" Rin asks, tilting her head. I nod.

"Akaito has a lot of brothers and sisters. He comes from a big family."

"It's not my fault my parents reproduce like goddamn rabbits…" He mutters.

"Anyways, who are you talking about, Akaito?"

"Taito of course."

I twitch hearing his name.

"Y-you don't…."

"Yes, I do mean THAT Taito. The psycho one. Is there another one?" Akaito punches the small table by his chair. The well-crafted piece of furniture caves in, the shards falling to the ground. My palm meets my face.

"You're going to have to pay for that…" I mumble.

"Wait, what? Who's Taito?" Miku asks. My gaze moves to her. Sighing, I sum it up quickly.

"Akaito's mentally unstable brother who lives in Alaska, the last time I checked."

"Oh, great… An insane vampire, just what we need." She huffs, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "And if he lives all the way in Alaska… WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN JAPAN?!"

"DAMMIT, WOULD YOU STOP YELLING?!" Akaito snaps back. The red head stands up, stomping over to the girl and getting in her face. "ANYWAYS, WE DON'T KNOW WHY HE'S HERE-"

"Probably to see you or something." I bluntly butt in.

"-AND WE'RE NOT EVEN SURE IF IT'S REALLY HIM!"

The two continue to bicker like a married couple. I tune it out as best as I can and turn my attention to Rin. She's frowning. I return the sad expression.

"Oh, Rin…" I whisper. "Don't worry about it, alright? I'm here to protect you…"

"M-Master…"

"RIN."

We both turn to Miku.

"I think we should leave now." She begins walking in our direction. Rin quickly grabs my arm, and my face heats up slightly.

"M-Miku! ….It's S-Saturday, remember? I stay here with Master…"

"B-but Rin, it'd be better if-"

"My Doll is perfectly safe here with me."

Both Miku and Akaito glare at me as I pull Rin into a loose embrace. I close my eyes, hiding my face in her hair, and take in her sweet scent.

"You two can go now."

* * *

Miku leaves. Akaito doesn't.

However, the night goes on. I try my best to get through normal nightly procedures with Akaito's eyes plastered on me. The awkwardness begins to get to Rin though, and she goes up to her room for a little nap. Sighing out of annoyance, I grab a novel from the bookshelf and sit down. Akaito stays seated across from me. I pretend to read for a good ten minutes before caving in under his glare.

"…Akaito, why are you still here?"

He smirks, happy to finally be acknowledged. But it soon drops to a more serious expression.

"Something you said earlier…bothers me."

"And what would that be?"

"You said she'd be safe here with you."

"So? She'll be safe here with me."

"That's a lie."

I stare at him.

"It's not."

"That's a damn lie, and I'm positive you know that." He stares right back, face plastered with seriousness. I growl, slamming the book shut.

"Seriously Len… she's your Doll. You're going to kill her sooner or later."

"I will not."

"Look, you've probably set a world record with how long you've kept her alive. But it's inevitable. You're going to eventually kill her. We need human blood to survive you know…"

"I can control my urges."

"For now. You're still growing. You're going to need way much more than you're taking now to survive."

"Shut up."

Akaito sighs impatiently as I look away. A short silence engulfs the room.

"…Well, what else did you want, Akaito?"

"I want you to get it through your thick skull that being in love with a human is pointless and wrong."

I let it go in one ear and out the other. I groan as he continues his scolding.

"Humans are food sources. That's it." He pauses. "…Well, I guess they're fun to… play… with at some times."

"And what do you mean by THAT?"

He chuckles and leans closer. A big smirk is on his lips.

"Oh come on~ Don't tell me you haven't even-"

"Don't even say it, you pervert."

Akaito laughs, leaning back in his seat. "Well you're no fun! Dolls are our property, so we can do whatever we like with them. Including-"

"Oh, so you have?" I glance back at him with a disgusted expression. Sadly, my cheeks are red in color. The male closes his eyes, head up as if he's proud.

"Well, of course."

"I wonder what that says about you, considering at LEAST 99 percent of your Dolls are of the male persuasion, dear Aki~" A rather happy-sounding voice chimes.

Akaito's face turns as red as his hair at the remark. I muffle a small chuckle as we both look towards the entrance. And of course there stands my wonderful mother, slowly entering the room. Akaito opens his mouth to say something, but quickly shuts it as the female sends a smile his way.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my one and only son of course~ How are you doing?" She calmly takes a seat next to me. My mother pulls me into a loose embrace. I look away, chuckling a bit.

"I'm perfectly fine…" I reassure her.

"Then what were you two discussing just now?"

Akaito butts in before I can get a word out.

"About how pointless his stupid little fling with his Doll is." The older male shakes his head as if ashamed. I groan before wiggling out of my mom's grasp. But she quickly pulls me back in.

"Leave my poor son alone~ Be happy that he's in love at such a young age!"

"Mom, I'll be turning 141 later this year…"

"Be happy that he's in love at such a young age!"

Squirming to get away, I sigh.

"I'd be happy for him if he weren't in love with a human of all things…" He huffs. "Even if you DO avoid sucking her dry, she's going to get old and die anyway!"

My movements slow as his words sink in. I stare at the floor, thinking.

"…Oh you are kidding me! Don't tell me you never thought about that! Rin is going to get old, wrinkly, and eventually die. D-I-E."

"Akaito, please drop the subject, alright?"

"Why? He should know these things."

"Hush, let my son enjoy this love. L-Len, ignore Aki and-"

"The day Rin dies, I die."

My blunt statement leaves the room in silence. Without looking up, I can tell they're both staring at me.

"…Idiot." The red head mumbles. I look up as he rises from his seat. Mother finally releases me. I watch as Akaito approaches the door.

"…What about Taito?"

"What about him?"

"He's in the next town over."

"…Ah, Aki's….interesting brother Taito is in the area?" Mother coughs, "How fun…"

"We're not even sure it's him." The male stops, looking back over his shoulder. I stand up.

"Still-"

"Look. They're in the next town over, right? This doesn't concern us. If they do anything here, we'll look into it, alright?"

Silently nodding, I sit back down.

* * *

(Rin's POV)

"Did you hear?"

"I know…it's so sad…"

I look up from my textbook as I hear a few students chatting before class. Eavesdropping really isn't my thing, but…

"So Akita Neru really did go missing?"

"Yeah…you don't think it was that insane killer from the other town, d-do you?"

I twitch, setting the book flat on the desk. The name resonates in my head a bit before I remember it. Hesitating, I stand up and sheepishly make my way to the group.

"N-Neru went missing?"

"Yeah. She went missing late yesterday night." A male answers me. The rest of the group turns their attention to me. One of them, a pale-skinned and shaking girl with green hair pulled into loose and low pigtails, step towards me. Her eyes drip with sadness. I frown.

"D-do you know anything about Neru's disappearance?! Was it that killer?!" The questions are quick to fall out of her mouth. I guess that the two are friends of some sort.

"…N-no, I'm sorry. I don't know anything."

"O-oh…Forgive me, I'm sorry…" She backs away just as the teacher enters the room. The crowd disperses as we're all told to sit down. Once seated, class begins.

My eyes continuously fall upon the window between instructions. A quiet sigh slips from my mouth. Saturday night's conversation plays over and over in my head.

The day passes with no new information on the subject. Night falls, yet Master's call never hits my ears.

"Anything?" Miku asks.

"No…Let's just go."

She sighs, slumping over. A tired expression covers her face.

"…Hey Miku… I'm sorry about Neru." I say in a quiet voice. My hand finds its way around hers. A light blush appears on her cheeks. She gives me a meek smile, looking up.

"I know…I think everyone is. I really hope that vampire didn't get his hands on her…"

We turn a corner into a back alleyway, away from the main street.

"…Not all vampires are evil, you know."

Miku sighs again, this time closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

"You know, I really wish I could believe that…" She says in a bit of a sarcastic tone. I try to chuckle a bit to lighten the serious mood.

"I really wish you and Master Len would get along… And don't forget, we're still not sure about…you-know-who."

"I'll get along with him when hell freezes over." The girl mutters. I have a feeling that I wasn't supposed to hear that. But I don't say anything about it. Miku pulls me around another corner.

"..Ah, wrong way, Miku. The path is this…"

My voice trails off as something catches my eye. We both stare down the alley, spotting a figure leaning against the dead end. Shadow engulfs most of his form, shielding his face from our eyes. I feel a cool breeze, and shiver.

"…What pretty young ladies." A male voice says before laughing. I scoot closer to Miku, clinging to her arm.

"…I-If you're some homeless guy, we don't h-have any money on us!" She bravely spits at the figure. It laughs again, and she steps back.

"M-Miku, let's go, okay?" I whisper to her.

"Leave? But why, pretty lady?" He responds, apparently able to hear me, "I don't want your money or anything like that. I'm just…curious about you, is all."

The male steps into the moonlight, revealing himself to us. His hair is a dark purple, eyes red. His attire is pitch black, purple ripped fabric draped around his neck. Bandages are seen under his open button up shirt. The man's hands are behind his back.

In the pit of my stomach, I already know we're in trouble. Miku does too. She turns and starts to walk away, taking me along. A strong gust of cool air stops us dead in our tracks. I close and cover my eyes just in time for the mysterious wind to stop. My eyes open to the man now standing just a few feet away from us. He smiles gently, giggling like a child.

"Please don't leave."

We stay right where we are, unable to find the will to run away. Our eyes stay on the male as he slowly begins to circle us.

"I just want to know a bit… more about you." He says, giving us the once-over as he walks, "Such interesting forms…sleek and slender. Quite lovely. And the scent…"

I can feel both our bodies tense up. He comes closer, his face almost touching my hair.

"…So delicious~"

He licks his lips as he backs off a bit. I stare at the male, noticing a… similarity. I decide to risk speaking.

"…T-Taito…"

The man looks at me, seeming a bit surprised. After a moment, he smiles.

"Oh…you know my name? Wow…am I popular or something?"

We answer by avoiding eye contact.

"…Well then. You must also know what I am then, hmm?" Taito asks, still keeping his cool. He doesn't wait for an answer this time. Once again, the purple-haired male leans in close to me.

"You should. By your smell, I can tell you've been bitten yourself… a few times, actually. You must be a Doll, I'm guessing." He laughs, "What are you doing out here?"

I ignore the question. Instead, I look down at the cold concrete below.

"Still…even though one of you is a Doll, you'll do fine for my research!" Taito chuckles and smiles happily.

'…_R-Research…?'_

"Yes, research! You see, I'm…infatuated by you humans. I want to know more about you."

Miku gives signs of getting ready to run. Taito begins circling us again to make sure we don't move. I can feel my heartbeat accelerating with every passing moment. The male frees one of the hands behind his back. He taps his lower lip with his finger.

"The biggest thing I want to know…is why you're so irresistible to my kind…so tasty. And I see only one way to do that." The man stops, and begins reaching towards us. A single finger hovers in front of my chest. My eyes dilate as I focus on it.

"The only way is to open you up and see what's inside~"

I gasp. Taito's expression is like that of an innocent child. But it soon drops. He frowns, putting his hand back down. Miku pushes me behind her, and we get a tiny bit of distance away from the psycho. He looks up at the strip of sky that can be seen from the alley.

"Your Master's here… I hope he doesn't interfere."

"R-Rin!"

Our eyes climb up the side of the building to the roof. Within seconds, my Master's silhouette appears. I release Miku's arm.

"M-Master Len!"

The silhouette throws itself over the edge, landing with a thud. Unscathed, he quickly runs towards us and pulls me into a tight embrace. Once in his arms my body relaxes. I feel safe again.

"Master…"

"Rin… Come on, we're going home." Master loosens his grip. He begins pushing both Miku and I towards the mouth of the alleyway. The male stops as a creepy laugh echoes from behind.

"Len? You're one of my brother's friends, aren't you? I'm here to see him you know." Taito states. I don't look back towards him. But in the blink of an eye, he's in front of us. Master Len pulls us away.

"Heh, I hope you don't mind that I'm going to use your Doll as research. In return, I'll help you find a new one, how does that sound?"

"Don't you dare touch her…"

The man frowns for a moment, but then his strange smile returns. From behind his back, Taito pulls out an ice pick. It seems to be encrusted with something, but it's too dark to tell what. I have… a good idea what it is though.

"But she would make such a nice specimen… So I guess I must insist~"

"You'll have to get through me before you do anything to my Doll!"

"W-What about me?!" Miku suddenly snaps. Master Len pulls us back again.

"Whenever you see a chance, run." He quickly whispers into our ears. Miku growls.

"You don't have to tell me twice-!"

Master gently pushes us off to the side. We both hurry to the wall, Miku forcing me behind her again. I quickly look to our savior, extremely concerned. Even Master Len said that this guy isn't mentally stable…

"I'm sorry, Len. But I don't want you to interfere, okay?" He sets the weapon down. Master stares at it for a few moments before emitting a low growl. The angered male suddenly charges, only to be forced back with little effort on Taito's part. He lands on the hard concrete, sliding back quite a distance. I gasp, Miku pushing me back.

"M-Master!"

"Rin, calm down! Don't worry about him and stay back!"

"B-But Master…" I don't finish my sentence. We both turn our attention to Taito, who is focusing completely on Master Len. He retrieves the ice pick from the ground, slowly approaching him.

"…R-Rin!" She whispers, "This is our chance, let's go!"

"But…"

"Even HE said for us to run when we got the chance. Come on!!"

I hesitate as Miku runs for the mouth of the alley. There's a good amount of distance between us before I jog after her. But we're soon stopped by a scream. My eyes widen as I look behind me.

The source of the heart-stopping sound is my Master. He's propped up against the wall, the ice pick stabbed into his shoulder.

"…Master Len!!"

"Rin, no!"

Without thinking, I run back to his side. Blood is pouring from the wound. I want so badly to embrace him, but I might hurt him more.

"Y-You're…you're hurt…."

"…R-Rin…" He hisses, "Get out of here, please…it's just a small wound, I-I'll live…"

"N-No! You're hurt! It's my fault!" Water clouds my vision. I sniffle, falling to my knees. He tries to smile through the pain.

"…Don't blame yourself…okay? I'll…live…" He closes his eyes. My body shutters, eyes falling to the weapon.

'…_Maybe if… I pull it out…'_

"Even if you do pull it out, it'll be going straight back into him~"

My head snaps around to see Taito right behind me. He's smiling and laughing.

"If he didn't interfere, he would've lived… Now excuse me, your turn will be very shortly."

My shaking hand finds its way to the handle of the ice pick. I stare at the other, vision blurred from sadness and fear. I hear nothing but my own heart threatening to jump out of my chest. Taito leans his face close to me again. I close my eyes.

My body…acts on its own out of fear. It happens so fast. Eyes still shut, I feel some sort of liquid splash against my face. I can feel my hand still in a fist around the handle, but my arm is in a new position. I hear another scream. Just what did I do?

I open my eyes. The ice pick is no longer in Master Len's shoulder, but in our attacker's right eye.

Taito quickly pulls away, the weapon remaining in its place. But it only takes a millisecond for me to drop it. As it falls to the ground, I turn around and hug Master, closing my eyes. The tears pour into his clothing. A heavy gust of wind, and I know he's gone.

The sounds of footsteps fill the night air. I can make out Miku's voice, and two others- Akaito and Meiko. I'm too lost in my own hole of guilt and regret to answer them. I continue to cry. The sky soon joins me, releasing rain it had been holding onto for the last few days.

* * *

**AN:** Holy eff it's about time I got off my lazy ass to write the next chapter. xD It was...fun writing a more serious chapter I guess. And don't worry, I'm not ending the story here folks. I'm going to force myself to finish it! So please keep reading... Next chapter...is going to be delayed again, since I start school tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow, that hand-holding part is all Miku's getting for her birthday tomorrow. ...Unless I get bored and draw her. Bleh. Okay enough rambling. You should know what to do by now.


End file.
